Unfortunately Love
by kang sung hye
Summary: -REPOST- Sungmin selalu ada di tempat itu. Di tempat yang gelap tanpa sinar mentari. Ia pikir, dengan menikahi Cho Kyuhyun, ia akan pergi ke tempat terang. Namun siapa sangka, ia dan Presdir Cho itu berada di tempat sama. Ia pun menyadarinya setelah mengetahui alasan pernikahan mereka. Alasan yang tak masuk akal. Membuatnya merasa tak berguna di dunia ini. Ch7 WARNING! / KyuMin GS
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately Love**

#tokoh, properti, ide, author, hanya milik Tuhan YME. Siapa yang mau plagiat? Berani plagiatin milik Tuhan? DOSA#! Oh, ya... fic ini terinspirasi dari kakak author yang lupa saya namanya.. dia pernah mempublishkan fic yang alur cerita hampir mirip dengan alur ini, dan ia author dari fandom Naruto.

.

.

.

Yeoja itu menegang. Tubuhnya mengeras dan keringat dingin keluar begitu saja dari setiap pori-pori kulit halusnya. Perkataan namja di depannya barusan membuat ia benar-benar merasa orang paling hina di dunia. Dia tahu betul, siapa namja dihadapannnya itu. Dan ia juga tahu betul siapa dirinya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar, Tuan Cho?" tanya yeoja itu untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Bisa jadi ia salah dengar, dan membuatnya harus ke dokter THT secepatnya.

"Anda tak salah dengar, Nona Lee" jawab namja tampan itu tegas. Yeoja itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan mentalnya, bahwa masalah dihadapannya ini benar-benar nyata dan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak yeoja diluar sana, yang lebih baik. Lebih terhormat daripadaku" kata yeoja itu menolak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin anda, Nona Lee" kata namja itu, membuat si yeoja sedikit tersipu. "Karena, kupikir kaulah yang lebih pantas menjaga rahasiaku" semburat yeoja itu menghilang seketika, dan berganti rasa penasaran dari perkataan namja itu selanjutnya.

"Rahasia?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Nde, aku tahu segala hal tentangmu. Keadaan Umma-mu, sampai pekerjaan yang kau sembunyikan dari Umma-mu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu lebih dari siapapun" namja itu menyeruput Red Wine-nya sedikit dan tersenyum pada Si Yeoja. "Karena aku memegang rahasiamu, kupikir kau juga pasti akan memegang rahasiaku. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa membantuku" kata namja itu lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau dapat darimana informasi tentangku atau akan kau apakan rahasiaku. Tapi jika harus menjadi istrimu, rasanya memberatkanku. Aku bukanlah dari kalangan terpelajar dan terhormat yang pantas disandingkan dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat terhormat seperti anda" kata yeoja itu lagi. "Bisa dikatakan, aku adalah sampah yang paling buruk di dunia ini. Seharusnya hidupku berada di tempat gelap tanpa cahaya matahari. Sedangkan kau, begitu bersinar. Kita sama sekali tidak pantas" kata yeoja itu lagi. Namja itu terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Begitukah?" tanya namja itu. "Kupikir kita berada ditempat yang sama. Sama-sama berada di tempat yang gelap dan hitam" kata namja itu lagi. "Oleh karena itu, menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan dengan sangat meriah. Berbagai pernak-pernik kemewahan terasa di setiap sudut ball room tempat resepsi itu dilaksanakan. Jangan heran jika kau melihat lampu-lampu kristal menggantung indah di atas sana. Atau mungkin cake tart raksasa yang menjulang tinggi. Entah berapa orang atau berapa tahun lamanya, bisa menghabiskan kue tart itu.

Sedangkan sang pemilik pesta, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin duduk manis bergandengan tangan dengan banyak orang mengantri untuk menyalami mereka. Tampak disamping Sungmin, ada seorang yeoja tua dengan pakaian sederhana namun terlihat berkelas, tersenyum lemah melihat pernikahan putrinya. Yeoja tua itu, ibu Sungmin.

Waktu pun berlalu semakin cepat. Kini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya berdua saja di kamar. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan dasinya, sementara Sungmin sibuk melepaskan gaunnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara Sungmin hanya tergugup di depan cermin riasnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Eottokkae? Malam pertama! Malam pertama!" seru SUngmin gugup. Ia tak percaya, bahwa ia akan seperti yeoja-yeoja yang lainnya. Yang akhirnya mendapat kesempurnaannya setelah melewati malam pertama dengan sang suami.

"Tak perlu bingung begitu, Nona Lee" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terlonjak.

"Mm..mian, aku hanya gugup karena ini pertama kalinya untukku" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Kita tak akan melakukannya" kata Kyuhyun tenang sembari duduk santai di ranjang. Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu? Lalu untuk apa kita menikah? Untuk apa aku mempersiapkan mentalku untuk menjadi Nyonya Cho-mu?" tanya Sungmin keras. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Jangan besar kepala. Aku memintamu menikah denganku bukan untuk menjadi Nyonya Cho-ku. Sampai kapanpun kau bukan Nyonya Cho. Kau tetap Nona Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun lembut, namun menusuk hati.

"Jadi, kau menganggapku apa? Cuma alat untuk menutupi hubungan gay mu?" tanya Sungmin asal, namun dijawab dengan senyuman oleh namja itu.

"Tepat sekali! Yeoja pintar" kata Kyuhyun seraya menepuk kepala Sungmin dan pergi. Sungmin menatap nanar punggung namja yang –suaminya itu. Ia pikir dengan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, ia bisa berubah menuju cahaya paling terang. Namun itu salah. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun sebelum mereka mengikat janji. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada dalam tempat yang sama. Sungmin yang merupakan mantan pelacur, dan Kyuhyun yang gay. Sungguh saat ini Sungmin ingin bunuh diri saja. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan tempat dimana ia benar-benar dibutuhkan?

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun pagi sekali. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar kamarnya yang sangat luas itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun datang lagi ke kamarnya. Sungmin lalu beranjak dan mengambil jubah tidurnya. Ia ingin melihat keadaan Cho Mansion yang lain.

Tampak beberapa maid membersihkan berbagai sisi Cho Manor. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin dan disambut pula oleh yeoja itu dengan anggunnya. Sungmin menghampiri dapur, dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan jas-nya dan teh serta koran pagi.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam" kata Sungmin mencoba membuka percakapan. Namun hanya sebuah deheman keluar dari Kyuhyun. "Jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Ada pekerjaan yang tertunda karena resepsi kita" kata Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin terdiam memaklumi. Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Presiden Direktur Perusahaan Cho memang sangat kaya raya. Panta saja, jika pekerjaannya tertunda tiga jam untuk resepsi, bisa menumpuk begitu banyak.

Sungmin lalu menghampiri dapur. Ia hendak membuat roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa maid mencoba menghentikannya, agar 'Nyonya' Cho itu duduk bersantai saja, sementara mereka yang bekerja. Tapi Sungmin menolak dengan lembut. Ia sedang ingin membuat roti sendiri, katanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin itu, tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Sungmin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun lagi dengan sepiring roti panggang di tangannya.

"Kau mau? Aku bisa membuatkannya yang lain lagi untukku" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menolak tegas. "Cobalah. Kau kan banyak kerjaan. Harus banyak makan, supaya berenergi. Semua pekerjaan bisa segera kau selesaikan" kata Sungmin lagi. Ia meraih roti panggangnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu melirik sebentar pada rotinya, lalu mengambilnya.

"Awas kalau sampai tidak enak" ancam Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin kemudian. Kyuhyun berdeham dalam kunyahannya. "Aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Menerima alasan mengapa kau menikahiku. Lagipula kau sudah membayari perawatan Umma-ku di rumah sakit. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebagai balas budi" kata Sungmin kemudian. Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi foxy Sungmin yang jujur sedikit membuatnya tergoda.

"Gomapta" kata Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin pun tersenyum tipis, namun lebih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Nde, nado gomapta"

.

.

.

Sungmin tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga. Jujur saja, tidak melakukan berbagai pekerjaan di rumah ini, jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding mengurusnya. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa amat bosan disini. Ia mati gaya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sungmin memandangi langit-langit ruang keluarga Cho Mansion yang begitu besar dan luas. Begitu juga dengan setiap sudut ruangannya yang sangat menawan itu. Ia terkadang lupa, bagaimana bisa ia berada di mansion itu. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Sungmin teringat, betapa ia sangat tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Ia tidak tahu, kenapa Tuhan mencipatakannya, jika hidupnya hanya dijadikan permainan. Ayahnya yang pengangguran dan mabuk –tunggu! Sungmin sudah tidak menganggap pria itu sebagai ayahnya lagi-, lalu ibunya yang sakit kronis. Sungmin yang sekolahnya berhenti sampai tingkat SMP, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencari uang. Terpaksalah, ia pergi ke tempat dimana para wanita malam berkumpul. Akhirnya, jadilah ia seperti sekarang ini. Salah, keadaan itu sudah berlalu dua minggu yang lalu. Sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi 'istri' seorang Presdir Cho yang kaya raya dan juga tampan.

Menikah dengan pangeran, bukan berarti hidup Sungmin menjadi menyenangkan dan berakhir indah seperti dalam dongeng. Ia dinikahi hanya sebagai kedok, agar menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Presdir Cho adalah seorang Gay.

"Astaga! Apa ada seorang pangeran yang homoseks?" tanya Sungmin ngelantur. Dia mungkin sedang depresi karena menghadapi kenyataan yang jauh lebih parah. Tentu saja lebih parah, karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

Ya, Sungmin sudah mengenal Kyuhyun, jauh sebelum Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Orang tua Kyuhyun seorang pebisnis besar yang namanya sering muncul dalam koran-koran bisnis. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun sebagai pewaris tunggal, ikut tampil bersama orang tuanya. Sungmin yang memang dasarnya, sangat menyukai uang (meskipun sekarang tidak separah dulu), mengagumi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat beruntung.

Pantas saja, Sungmin begitu gugup saat tiba-tiba dua kawanan pria berseragam hitam lengkap bak detektif di film-film misteri muncul, mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dua kawanan pria itu membawanya menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah siap member kabar yang membuat Sungmin seperti hampir terbang saking senangnya, dan juga malu karena menyadari posisinya saat itu. Lalu, setelahnya Sungmin merasa seperti jatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kaki, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa namja pujaannya selama ini, dan yang juga ia cintai adalah seorang GAY!

"Omonaa! Dimana aku bisa menemukan tempatku berada!" seru Sungmin sendirian, namun langsung dijawab oleh sesosok tua yang mengagetkannya.

"Disini, nyonya!" kata sosok tua itu.

"Aigoo, Victoria halmoni-ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Sungmin mengelus dada. Nenek yang menjabat selaku kepala pelayan itu, terkekeh bak seorang sasin.

"Mianhamnida nyonya. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa tuan akan pulang sebentar lagi" kata Victoria, membuat Sungmin terhenyak. Ia memandang jam besar yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Banyak sekali pikiran Sungmin terlintas di kepala. Apakah namja itu makan dengan benar? Apakah namja itu sedang rapat? Atau mungkin sedang bersama 'pacarnya' itu?

'TING TONG' suara bel berbunyi.

"Itu pasti tuan" kata Victoria berpendapat. Namun langsung disetujui oleh Sungmin, dan membuat yeoja itu segera membukakan pintu untuk suaminya.

Seperti ketika kau terkejut karena mendengar suaraa petir, itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin. Betapa kagetnya ia, ketika mendapati didepannya, seorang namja berciuman dengan mesra. Namja itu, Kyuhyun dan …. Kim Ryeowook, sepupunya.

.

.

.

TBC

#mianhaeyo karena saya sudah jahat. tidak melanjutkan fic yang lain. maap, yaa... kalo senggang saya lanjutkan lagi.. insya allah, fic ini hanya pendek. tiga chap saja.. saya malas bikin panjang-panjang...

-repost karena baru sehari publish, dah langsung di delete.. omooo...

-ada yang galau, gak bisa nonton SMTOWNINA? aku juga... ;((

jadi, END, apa lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin terkejut luar biasa ketika ia mendapati dua orang namja tampak berciuman mesra. Tak peduli tempat dan waktu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, namja –yang sepertinya menjadi uke itu- melirik kearah Sungmin, sang pembuka pintu rumah. Ia terlihat terkejut dan mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Wookie.." geram Kyuhyun dan kemudian ia jatuh di pelukan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sedang mabuk rupanya. Tanpa sungkan seakan ialah pemilik rumah itu, Ryeowook masuk dan membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang. Jujur saja, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kalinya ia melihat namja itu begini.

Ryeowook merebahkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Terdengar sekali dua kali igauan namja itu yang tak jelas. Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun sambil memandangi 'pacarnya' itu. Ia lalu beralih ke Sungmin.

"Tak kusangka, kaulah pacar suamiku" komentar Sungmin sedikit menyindir sinis. Ryeowook sendiri tersenyum remeh.

"Aku lebih tak menyangka, kaulah istri pacarku"

.

.

.

**Unfortunately Love**

**#ide, tokoh, karakter, property, alat pendukung, bahkan author sekalipun, hanya milik Tuhan YME.. berani plagiatin punya Tuhan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lebih tak menyangka jika kau adalah istri pacarku" kata Ryeowook yang lebih cenderung sinis. "Lama tak bertemu noona. Terakhir kita bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu" kata Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan. Sungmin menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan perkataan Ryeowool. "Ketika itu, Kangin-ahjusshi menamparmu karena melindungi Leeteuk-ahjumma. Ya, kan?" kata Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin teringat peristiwa menyakitkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Bisakah kau tak menceritakan kisah manis seorang yeoja dengan cara seperti itu? Lebih-lebih di rumah suami yeoja itu" kata Sugmin menyindir perkataan Ryeowook. Ryeowokk tersenyum. Senyum yang mengingatkan pada 'Sai', tokoh dalam anime Naruto yang suka tersenyum bak bisa ular.

"Maaf, keceplosan" kata Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya. "Apa kau akan terus disini, noona?" tanya Ryeowook yang dengan jelasnya mengusir Sungmin.

"Untuk apa aku pergi jika ini kamarku?" kata Sungmin jujur dan memang kamar itu adalah kamar Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal. Ia ingin memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar namja itu, tapi ia sendiri lelah. Namja itu sangat berat bagi tubuh mungilnya.

Ryeowook lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun, namja yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang lumayan membuat namja manis itu khawatir. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuh Kyuhyun. dengan perhatian, Ryeowook mengusap keringat Kyuhyun dan melonggarkan pakaian namja itu. Membuat Sungmin sedikit mual karena perhatian sepupunya. Baru pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat adegan homo seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tak suka, pergi saja" kata Ryeowook. Sungmin memandang Ryeowook tajam dan menghela nafas lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati Sungmin telah berdiri menunggunya. Foxy Sungmin menatap tajam Ryeowook dan namja itu mengisyaratkan yeoja itu itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyu" kata Sungmin di halaman belakang Cho Mansion. Ryeowook memandang tajam Sungmin lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau yang istrinya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ryeowook tajam. Sungmin memandang tajam Ryeowook.

"Karena aku tak tahu, makanya aku bertanya padamu" kata Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Noona benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin masih terdiam. "Ia stress. Depresi. Ia didesak oleh umma-nya untuk segera memiliki momongan denganmu, padahal ia masih mencintaiku" kata Ryeowook menjelaskan. Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu, kalau ibu mertuanya meminta Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak diberitahu oleh namja itu.

"Ryeowook," panggil Sungmin lirih, saat namja itu memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Aku sungguh iri padamu, noona. Sejak kecil, kau sudah menjadi kebanggaan orangtuamu. Leeteuk ahjumma sangat menyayangimu. Kau cantik, dan pintar. Kau bahkan mampu martial arts. Beda denganku yang tak bisa melakukan apapun" Ryeowook memandang tajam foxy Sungmin. Ada rasa iri, sedih, dan marah di dalamnya.

"Ryeowook, tak seharusnya kau iri padaku" kata Sungmin lagi. Sesaat kemudian, Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ya, memang tak seharusnya aku iri padamu. Tapi apa? Semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku iri!" kata Ryeowook keras. "Bahkan sekarang! Dengan keadaanmu saat ini, kau sangat memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan aegya dari Kyuhyun. Aku sangat iri padamu" kata Ryeowook lagi. Sungmin terhenyak. Ternyata namja ini benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kau, sungguh mencintainya?" tanya Sungmin. Dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Ryeowook.

"Nde, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya" kata Ryeowook dengan wajah sedih. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memelas. "Kau tahu? Aku berusaha untuk mengubah diriku. Saat aku berkonsultasi untuk operasi tranplantasi gender, apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu semuanya tentang 'pacar' suaminya itu.

"Mereka bilang, aku harus mendapatkan donor rahim yang cocok untukku. Yang paling cocok jika didapat dari orang yang masih ada ikatan darah. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Foxy Sungmin membesar otomatis.

"Kkau.. meminta rahimku?" tanya Sungmin terkejut dan dibalas dengan senyuman khas ala Kim Ryeowook.

"Hmm, noona memang pintar. Selalu tahu sesuatu, tanpa harus dikatakan" kata Ryeowook memuji, sekaligus membuat Sungmin mengerti bahwa Ryeowook sangat mencintai Kyuhyun sampai-sampai meminta rahimnya. "Bagaimana? Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Pikirkanlah dulu" kata Ryeowook. "Lagipula, kau kan seorang pelacur. Kau sudah 'terkontaminasi', dan aku tak ingin Kyuhyun tercemar olehmu" kata Ryeowook membuat Sungmin yang awalnya ingin mendonorkan rahimnya jadi berubah pikiran.

"Masih ingatkah kau tentang etika yang diajarkan kakek? Cobalah mengambil hati seseorang jika kau ingin meminta sesuatu. Sayangnya itu yang tidak kau lakukan" kata Sungmin geram namun berusaha untuk tenang. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih cinta diriku sendiri. Takkan semudah itu aku menyerahkan diriku pada orang lain kecuali suamiku. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak 'tercemar' seperti yang kau bayangkan" kata Sungmin membuat Ryeowook tercengang. "Maaf, Kim Ryeowook. Mungkin, aku memang menyetujui alasan Kyuhyun menikahiku, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin membantu hubungan kalian" kata Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan masuk kerumah.

Ryeowook, namja itu berdiri dengan tangan mengepal. Ia begitu marah dan geram. "Lee Sungmin… awas saja, kau!"

.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyuhyun. ia memejamkan mata, dan perlahan merasakan aroma namja itu di bantal dan seprai namja itu. Sungmin lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Ia meraba lembut seprei itu dan menghisap aroma Kyuhyun lebih banyak. Seakan aroma itu harus selalu ada mengisi ruang paru-parunya.

Sungmin membuka matanya menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu mengubah lagi posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang.

Dasar namja pabbo! Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Kenapa malah milih namja banci itu, sih? Aku kan lebih seksi! Gumam Sungmin lagi. Entah mengapa, tekadnya membara sekarang. Tekad untuk mengambil hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Wajar, kan? Lagipula semua keberuntungan ada di pihak Sungmin. Sungmin istri sah Cho Kyuhyun, dan lagi, Sungmin seorang yeoja. Tak seperti Ryeowook yang namja. Secara logika dan berdasar pada ilmu pengetahuan yang diyakini, Sungmin mampu melahirkan keturunan bagi keluarga Cho. Namun, satu yang membuat Sungmin cepat kalah kalau Kyuhyun harus memilih antara dirinya dan Ryeowook. Karena Ryeowook-lah yang dicintai namja itu.

"Padahal tampang cakep gitu, seleranya aneh" gumam Sungmin kesal. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap bertekad untuk menarik hati Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan perkataannya yang setuju dengan hubungan Kyu-Wook. Mungkin Sungmin memang menyetujui alasan Kyuhyun menikahinya, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mencintainya, kan? Manusia kan bisa berubah.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sebuah sandwich daging di nakas tempat tidur dan sosok Sungmin yang membukakan gorden dipagi hari. Namja itu tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tentu saja karena ia terbangun di kamar Sungmin.

"Pagi," sapa Sungmin sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat pusing. Mungkin hangover karena mabuk semalam.

"Siapa yang mengantarkanku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook" jawab Sungmin santai sembari membawakan segelas air dari pelayan. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu berkata pada Sungmin lagi.

"Kau mengenali Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala mungil Sungmin. Ia lalu mengambil air yang dibawa Sungmin dan meminumnya. Terasa segar sekali air itu melewati tenggorokannya yang kering. Diliriknya sepotong sandwich daging dengan seledri di nampan. "Sandwich siapa, ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sandwich mu" jawab Sungmin santai sembari mengambil sandwich itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Buang yang hijau-hijau itu! Aku tak mau" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hei! Makanan hijau ini punya nama! Namanya seledri!" Sungut SUngmin sembari mengambil sandwich itu dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. namja itu menggerakkan kepalanya menghindari sandwich Sungmin. "Cepat makan, atau kucium, kau!" ancam Sungmin.

"Cium saja, kalau berani!" balas Kyuhyun, namun ia tak menyadari karena semuanya begitu cepat.

'Chup' Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan mengemutnya perlahan. Membuat namja itu terkejut luar biasa. Sungmin menghentikan morning-kiss-kilatnya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Tuan Cho" kata Sungmin dengan deathglare yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit luluh dan pasrah. "Makanlah" kata Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sungmin.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengambil sandwich itu dan mengunyahnya takut-takut. Sungmin tersenyum karena merasa telah sedikit menaklukkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Awas saja, kau Lee Sungmin! Aku akan membalasmu!' geram Kyuhyun disertai dengan tawa Sungmin.

Sebenarnya itu hanya ciuman biasa, namun entah mengapa jantung seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdebar terus karena masih merasakan bekas bibir lembut Sungmin di bibirnya. Hal itulah yang malah membuat Kyuhyun melemah pada Sungmin.

Bersiaplah, Cho Kyuhyun. Dilain waktu, serangan cinta Lee Sungmin akan terus menguasaimu.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin tampak bergelut hebat di ruangan itu. Berbagai macam aroma terasa menguar begitu bebasnya. Maid-maid Cho Mansion terlihat khawatir dengan yang dilakukan nyonya mereka di ruangan itu.

"Err.. nyonya.."

'CTOK.. CTOK.. zraaasshhh' Bahkan suara Victoria-maid tidak ia hiraukan.

"Nyonya.. biar kami.."

"Diamlah, halmoni! Kau tak tahu, aku sedang sibuk?!" seru Sungmin sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan spatulanya di wajan. Ia sedang membuat nasi goreng rupanya. Setelah akhirnya pertarungan hebatnya dengan dapur Cho Mansion yang amat sangat lengkap itu, ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera membawa hidangan itu ke meja makan. Lagi-lagi ia menghentikan maid-maid untuk membawakannya hidangan itu. "Ini untuk Tuan. Jadi biar aku, yang membawanya. Kalian bawa piring dan gelas saja" kata Sungmin seraya bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Lagi-lagi pemandangan pertama yang Sungmin dapatkan adalah Kyuhyun dengan koran pagi dan kopinya. Segera Sungmin menyingkirkan kopi yang ia rasa lebih enak teh itu, dan menggantinya dengan sarapan yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sarapanmu" jawab Sungmin dengan senyumannya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak, lalu mengacuhkannya. "Makanlah, Cho Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau memasakkanku? Aku tak memintamu memasakkanku" kata Kyuhyun ketus. Sungguh dalam hati Sungmin, ia ingin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun karena kesal. Sudah capek-capek dimasakkin, malah bilang begitu.

"Kau ini. Aku sudah susah payah memasakkanmu. Tapi kau malah begitu" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Makanlah. Kau tahu, aku paling suka melihatmu saat makan" kata Sungmin sembari mengambil sendok dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak mau kusuapi saja, ya. Ayoo, pesawatnya mau lewaat" kata Sungmin memain-mainkan sendok berisi nasi goreng itu seaakan benda itu adalah pesawat.

"Hentikan, Lee Sungmin! Kau membuatku merasa seperti anak kecil!" seru Kyuhyun memerah malu. Tentu saja ia malu dihadapan para maid yang menahan tawa. Tapi jangan heran dengan Victoria-maid yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dasar nenek alay, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah dan habiskan. Kalau masih tidak mau, akan kusuapi dengan cara lain" kata Sungmin sembari menunjuk bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerti maksudnya, dan mendengus kesal. Ia lalu meraih sendok makan dari tangan Sungmin dan menyuapkannya ke mulut.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan rasa masakan Sungmin. Ia lalu melirik Sungmin seakan ingin tahu apa yang telah dilakukan yeoja itu pada sarapannya. Setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin.

"Ini masakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya nasi goreng. Memang kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap ragu nasi gorengnya lalu kembali memandang Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada nasi gorengku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit curiga. Sungmin tersenyum mengejek.

"Jadi kau mulai mengakui masakanku sebagai makananmu?" tanya Sungmin menyindir.

"Sudah lah, diam saja kau" kata Kyuhyun ketus sementara Sungmin tertawa kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun beranjak dari sarapannya dan mengambil tas kerja yang sudah dibawakan seorang maid. "Aku pergi dulu" kata Kyuhyun cuek. Sugmin segera berlari ke dapur dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, Kyu!" seru Sungmin memanggil.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Ini bekalmu!"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unfortunately Love**

**Semuannya milik Tuhan. Tak ada pengecualian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan tegap di koridor perusahaannya. Setiap karyawan yang melihatnya, menyapa dan membungkuk hormat. Tentunya ia tak membalas mereka karena ialah petinggi di perusahaan. Dialah yang terhormat.

Kyuhyun sampai di ruangannya. Beberapa sekertarisnya membungkuk hormat padanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera masuk ke ruangan pribadinya. Seorang sekertaris wanita cantik, masuk ke ruangan tersebut karena hanya yeoja itulah yang dipercayai mengurus jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Anda sudah terlambat lima belas menit, presdir, dan melewatkan upacara penyambutan pertukaran pekerja" kata yeoja itu sopan.

"Ini semua gara-gara yeoja itu, Jessica. Kalau saja ia tak menyuruhku membawa bekal makan siangku, aku pasti sudah disini setengah jam yang lalu" sungut Kyuhyun. Jessica –sekertarisnya itu- hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah yang anda maksud adalah nyonya besar?" tanya Jessica.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hanya ada seorang yeoja di rumahku" kata Kyuhyun sembari membuka laporan pertama yang baru saja ia terima dari sekertarisnya yang lain.

"Bukankah Nyonya, satu-satunya yeoja di hati anda, Presdir? Bukan di rumah anda" kata Jessica meralat. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mencermati perkataan Jessica. Ia mulai berpikir apakah Sungmin satu-satunya yeoja dihatinya? Bukannya… eh, Ryeowook itu namja. Bukan yeoja. Kyuhyun mengehela nafas dan membenarkan perkataan Jessica.

Selama melewatkan hari bekerjanya, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan Sungmin tanpa ia sadari. Tentunya ia merasa aneh. Padahal minggu lalu, Sungmin bilang, dia menyetujui alasan pernikahan mereka. Tapi kenapa, yeoja itu malah terkesan mendekatinya, bukannya menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun teringat, akhir-akhir ini, Sungmin memang lebih memperhatikannya. Entah itu jadwal pulangnya, sampai kebiasaannya bermain game. Pernah suatu hari, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin masih terjaga jam tiga pagi. Disaat para maid telah tertidur, dan hanya ia sendirian di ruang keluarga sambil duduk di sofa menonton film.

"Aku menunggumu pulang," kata Sungmin waktu itu. Lalu seterusnya, Sungmin terus menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, meskipun namja itu sudah melarangnya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih pulang dengan membawa pekerjaan daripada membuat Sungmin menunggunya pulang terus. Yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa aneh adalah kebiasaan Sungmin yang selalu membuatkannya sarapan khas Sungmin yang berbeda seratus persen dari buatan Ryeowook. Tentunya perbedaan yang sangat enak, ada pada masakan Sungmin. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakuinya.

Tak hanya itu, Sungmin selalu bisa memaksanya untuk memakan sayuran yang bahkan Ryeowook tak bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun masih ingat kejadian di hari Minggu pagi, setelah ia mabuk. Yeoja itu menyiapkan sarapan kecil, dan berujung pada insiden ciuman yang mebuatnya berdebar.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan mencoba mencari kesegaran di balkon ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kaca geser itu dan keluar. Dihirupnya udara segar dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali agar merasa tenang. Kyuhyun lalu melihat halaman depan perusahaannya dari atas. Tanpa ia sadari, pandangan matanya terfokus pada sebuah taksi yang menurunkan seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan yeoja itu, tapi melihat warna rambut pirang kecokelatan milik yeoja itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa familiar. Ditatapnya yeoja itu dengan cermat, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia terkejut.

"Sungmin?!"

.

.

.

Sungmin turun dari taksi dengan anggunnya. Ia memandang kantor pusat perusahaan Cho dengan senyum dan kemudian melangkah masuk dengan membawa bingkisan.

Begitu masuk, ia segera menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilannya itu membuat karyawan perusahaan Cho dari berbagai kalangan berdecak kagum. Padahal Sungmin hanya menggunakan dress pink lembut dengan heels biru muda dan tas kecil berwarna sama. Make up Sungmin pun hanya natural. Sepertinya tanpa sengaja, Sungmin mengeluarkan aura keanggunannya.

Sungmin berjalan ke resepsionis. Ia tersenyum pada petugas resepsionis itu, dan mereka balas tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya petugas itu.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahuku ruangan Presdir Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maaf, anda…"

"Aku Cho Sungmin" kata Sungmin percaya diri dan tersenyum lagi. Petugas namja itu gugup dan kemudian meminta seorang satpam untuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke ruangan Kyuhyun. "Gamsahamnida" kata Sungmin dengan tersenyum lagi, lalu bisa ia pastikan petugas namja itu sudah merah merona.

Sungmin sampai di ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. ia berterima kasih pada satpam itu, dan kemudian melangkah masuk. Begitu masuk, Sungmin sudah dihadapkan dengan beberapa pasang mata para sekertaris Kyuhyun yang cantik-cantik dan seksi-seksi. Tatapan mereka tampak tidak suka pada Sungmin. Salah seorang diantara mereka mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jessica.

"Katakan pada Presdir Cho, istrinya datang berkunjung. Bukankah ini jam makan siang?" tanya Sungmin pasti. Para sekertaris Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pengakuan Sungmin sebagai istri Kyuhyun. kecuali Jessica yang memang sudah mengerti Sungmin.

"Ne, Nyonya" kata Jessica seraya masuk ke ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Jessica keluar dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat sibuk sekarang. Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya sekarang dan ini pribadi. Tolong, ya. Lima menit saja" kata Sungmin memohon. Jessica lalu mengangguk setuju dan membukakan pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

Bukannya terlihat sibuk atau apa, namja itu malah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Saking nyenyaknya, ia bahkan mendengkur dan tentunya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jessica dan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum pada Jessica dan mengisyaratkan yeoja itu keluar sementara ia yang mengurus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengamati wajah tidur Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu menyingkap poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi matanya.

"Padahal aku kemari untuk membawa bekal makan" kata Sungmin sedikit kecewa. Ditelusurinya wajah tegas Kyuhyun dan berakhir di bibir tebal namja itu. Sungmin tersenyum lagi, ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Cukup sampai disitu, Nyonya Lee" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Sungmin lalu tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Kau sudah bangun sejak kapan?" tanya Sungmin seraya menaruh bekal makanan Kyuhyun di meja.

"Aku tidak tidur. Kalau aku tidur, bisa-bisa kau mencuri ciumanku lagi" kata Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Sungmin tertawa lagi. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sugmin lalu menunjukkan rantang plastic, bekal makanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengantarkan ini. Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu untuk membawa ini. Tapi kau malah langsung pergi" kata Sungmin kesal.

"Ya! Apa gunanya kantin perusahaan, kalau aku membawa bekal!" kata Kyuhyun balas ketus.

"Ya! Yang makan di kantin kan tidak cuma kau saja. Sedikit-sedikit hargai istrimu yang sudah membuatnya" kata Sungmin sedikit merengut. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

Istrinya? Ya, Sungmin memang istrinya. Tapi jika kasusnya seperti saat ini, apakah Kyuhyun pantas mengakui Sungmin sebagai istrinya? Ia bahkan tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada yeoja itu. Hei, lalu perasaan berdebar tadi apa?

"Sekarang makanlah bekalnya. Jam istirahatmu hampir habis, kan?" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu meraih rantang makan dan membukanya. Di dalam rantang itu, ada nasi, tumis daging, dan beberapa sayuran.

"Sayuran lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. "Kenapa di dunia ini selalu ada sayuran, sih? Memangnya tidak ada makanan, selain sayuran?"

"Kau ini. Gunanya sayuran ada ya untuk dimakan!" kata Sungmin.

"Ne, Sayuran makanan semua orang kecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan" balas Kyuhyun narsis sembari menyingkirkan sayurannya. Sungmin kesal melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun, dan ia pun mendekati Kyuhyun lalu merebut sendoknya.

"Dilarang membuang makanan. Apa kau tak tahu, etika itu?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengambil rantang Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan, Min!" kata Kyuhyun enggan. Sungmin menyodorkan sendoknya lagi.

"Ayolah, Kyu.. aku ingin melihat kau makan sayur" pinta Sungmin.

"Tak puaskah kau melihatku makan seledri itu sampai muntah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat SUngmin teringat dengan kejadian minggu lalu saat Kyuhyun dipaksa Sungmin makan sandwich seledri yang menyebabkan namja itu muntah-muntah. "Jangan-jangan sayuran ini sayuran busuk" kata Kyuhyun curiga.

"Mana mungkin aku meracuni suamiku sendiri" kata Sungmin mengelak dan tertawa. Kyuhyun sendiri bersungut saat Sungmin mendekatinya. Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan sendok makan Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah tampan namja itu.

"Makanlah, chagiyaa.. atau aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari kemarin" kata Sungmin dengan senyum mistik, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding.

"Bi.. biar aku saja" kata Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil sendoknya. Ia merasa sedikit takut saat Sungmin mencoba menyuapinya.

"Oh, no-no-no" tidak bisa begitu. Mumpung aku lowong, dank au juga masih istirahat jam makan siang, aku akan menyuapimu. Kan jarang-jarang aku menyapimu, chagiya.." kata Sungmin seraya meniup telinga Kyuhyun. membuat namja itu bergidik.

"Ne.. ne.. tt.. terserah kau saja" kata Kyuhyun gugup. Sungmin lalu memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya sembari yeoja itu memegangi rahang Kyuhyun yang tegas itu. Makanan Sungmin masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun dan dikunyah namja pelan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun terdiam saat rasa manis sayuran yang dimasak Sungmin meresap di lidahnya. Ia tak menyangka, sayur akan menjadi senikmat daging.

"E.. enak" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Ia berharap Sungmin tak mendengar pengakuannya. Namun, dari jarak Sungmin yang berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun, pastinya Sungmin mendengar pengakuan namja itu. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum tipis, meskipun ia merasa telah menang sekali lagi.

"Habiskan, ya Kyunnie-chagiyaa" kata Sungmin seraya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, dan mengemutnya. Ia bahkan menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuat bibir mereka menempel erat begitu lama. Disaat Kyuhyun mulai menjilat bibir Sungmin, meminta lebih, yeoja itu malah beranjak pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun mematung melihat perlakuan Sungmin padanya. Ia meraba bibirnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan berdebar itu ada. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"LEE SUNGMIN! AWAS SAJA DI RUMAH NANTI MALAM!" seru Kyuhyun marah, sementara Sungmin hanya tertawa meninggalkan kegaduhan di kantor pusat perusahaan Cho.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Malam telah menjelang. Kyuhyun dengan segera mengemasi barangnya dan berpulang ke rumah. Entah kenapa, semangatnya membalas dendam pada Sungmin masih berkobar. Berapi-api. Hingga karyawan yang melihat langkah penuh semangatnya, sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dengan penuh tekad yang kuat ia pastikan harus sampai ke Cho Mansion lima detik.

Kalau seperti ini, sudah dipastikan SFX dari adegan ini bergenre semangat dan heroic. Perpaduan drum yang ditabuhkan dan bass dan gitar elektrik, mengkombinasikan sebuah sound effect yang membuat orang-orang menjadi semangat, sekaligus berdebar. Itulah yang dirasakan para karyawan termasuk Jessica Jung yang sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah boss-nya. Mungkin, hari ini, ulang tahun Nyonya Cho, hingga Tuan Cho jadi semangat begitu. Begitu, pikir Jessica.

"Kangen nyonya, ya pak!" seruan salah satu karyawan membuat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.

Zrrrrttt…

Bagaikan bunyi kaset rusak, langkah tegas Kyuhyun berhenti seketika dan berganti dengan pandangan malas dan rasa sweatdrop itu sendiri.

"Kenapa malah seperti aku akan menyerang yeoja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri. "Masa' hanya ciuman yang dicuri dua kali, aku jadi nafsu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia lalu berjalan dengan sangat santai atau lebih tepatnya, sangat malas. Malas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sementara itu, Jessica tampak menjitak karyawan yang dengan lancangnya menganggu semangat Kyuhyun. "Dasar pabbo! Boss sedang semangat-semangatnya, tapi kau malah mengacau!" seru Jessica kesal. Apa Jessica tahu masalah KyuMinWook? Jawabannya adalah iya! Yeoja itu tahu dan ia menjadi satu-satunya makhluk Tuhan di dunia ini yang tahu rahasia KyuMinWook, meskipun Kyuhyun tak pernah bilang.

Jujur, ia menyukai boss-nya. Tapi begitu tahu, Kyuhyun adalah gay, Jessica sedikit enggan. Ia mencoba membuat namja itu kembali lurus, tapi tak berhasil sampai akhirnya ia mendengar kabar Kyuhyun menikah. Ia terkejut, namun ia senang. Karena itu berarti ada kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk kembali lurus, meskipun bukan dengannya. Jessica mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dengan istrinya.

Kembali ke Kyuhyun. namja itu sedang mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan. Saking lambatnya, sampai-sampai kecepatannya dibawah 20 Km/Jam. Ia masih trauma akibat kecelakaan mobilnya dulu. Lalu, kenapa ia memutuskan naik mobil sendiri?

Jawabannya karena Sungmin. Yeoja itu lagi? Tentu saja. Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun menggunakan mobil setiap hari. Ia mengatakan, namja tidaklah keren kalau tidak mengendarai mobil sendiri. Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka kalah dan diremehkan, ia pun menyanggupi tantangan Sungmin untuk berangkat kerja naik mobil sendiri selama sebulan, dan kalau Kyuhyun tahan, Sungmin akan melakukan apapun yang Kyuhyun mau.

Mengingat perjanjian itu, membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa tadi siang, ia sudah kalah karena –lagi-lagi- ciumannya dicuri oleh Sungmin. Kekesal Kyuhyun mulai bangkit lagi. Ia meremas stir mobilnya hingga tanpa disadari Hyundai Sonata-nya itu, melaju dengan kencang.

"Tunggu saja Lee Sungmin!"

**Unfortunately Love**

**.**

**Created by: Kang Sunghye, the wife of Cho Kyuhyun. The all of everything is belong to The Greatest God**

**.**

Kyuhyun masuk ke Cho Mansion dengan tegasnya. Tentu saja, ia segera memutari seisi rumah karena mencari yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Lee Sungmin. Tapi yeoja itu tak ada dimanapun. Di ruang tamu, di ruang baca, di dapur. Dimana Sungmin?

"Mencari siapa, tuan?" tanya Victoria yang mengetahui tuannya itu sedang gelisah.

"Sungmin, dimana ia?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya. Victoria hanya tertawa seraya pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Sekilas, ia merasa heran kenapa mendiang kakeknya mempekerjakan Nenek Song yang aneh dan sulit ditebak itu. "Ck, sepertinya aku harus mencarinya sendiri" decak Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mencari Sungmin di kamarnya, dan lagi-lagi yeoja itu tidak ada. Kalau di kamarnya saja tidak ada, yeoja itu ada dimana?

Kyuhyun kehausan karena berlari-lari mencari Sungmin di rumahnya yang seluas lapangan. Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan menyuruh seorang maid membawakannya air dingin.

Setelah duduk sebentar, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Cepat sekali, ia menyerah. Tentu saja, ia sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor, belum lagi rasa kesalnya pada Sungmin karena kejadian tadi siang, membuat energinya semakin terkuras. Biarlah Sungmin menghilang. Mungkin pergi mengunjungi umma-nya di rumah sakit. Lagipula mau kemanapun Sungmin pergi, bukan urusan Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja, ada kecelakaan" kata seorang maid yang baru datang entah darimana, pada seorang maid yang sedang membersihkan piring-piring kotor.

"Yang benar? Dimana?" tanya maid satunya.

"Di dekat supermarket. Kasihan sekali. Yeoja itu dari supermarket, ingin membuatkan makan malam untuk suaminya, tapi malah ketabrak" jelas maid itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun sedikit berdebar. Apakah mungkin itu Sungmin? Ia segera menghampiri kedua maid itu, dengan wajah khawatir yang lebih di kenali kedua maid itu sebagai wajah sangar penuh amarah. Kedua maid itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kecelakaan?!" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"I.. itu.."

"Cepat katakan! Siapa yang kecelakaan?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat maidnya malah tambah ketakutan.

"Ka.. kami tak tahu, tu.. tuan."

"Jangan katakan kalau itu Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun marah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Kyuhyun pun berlari keluar rumah. Sementara itu, maid Victoria menghampiri kedua maid itu dan tersenyum mistis.

"Kerja bagus, anak-anak" kata Victoria maid sembari terkekeh bak nenek sihir.

"Tapi, meido halmoni harus member kami imbalan. Asal meido halmoni tahu saja, kami ketakutan tadi" kata maid yang tadi mencuci piring.

"Benar. Wajah tuan sangat menakutkan" kata maid yang lain merinding. Lagi-lagi Victoria maid terkekeh.

"Itu urusan mudah" kata Victoria maid seraya pergi dengan kikikkan yang lebih menyeramkan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di TKP, tampak khawatir. Ternyata kecelakaan itu benar adanya. Supermarket yang dimaksud kedua maid itu benar-benar terjadi kecelakaan di depannya. Mobil ambulan dan keramaian masih ada. Kyuhyun segera menyeruak dari kerumunan untuk menghampiri mobil ambulans itu.

"Anda siapa?" tanya petugas ambulans itu.

"Aa.. aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia istriku" kata Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Namun tawaan datang dari petugas itu.

"Jangan bercanda, tuan. Yang kecelakaan seorang namja" kata namja petugas itu, sembari memperlihatkan seorang namja berambut panjang yang sedang terluka di bagian kakinya. Mungkin karena rambutnya panjang, kedua maid Kyuhyun mengira, dia yeoja.

Kalau yang kecelakaan bukan Sungmin, lalu, dimana yeoja itu?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke Cho Mansion dengan kecewa dan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat. Kekesalan dan dendam ciumannya pada Sungmin hilang sudah. Beruntung, korban kecelakaan itu bukan Sungmin. Tapi, yeoja itu ada dimana sekarang? Ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang tidak ada di rumah. Kyuhyun memutuskan nadzar-nya. Kalau ia bertemu Sungmin nanti, ia akan segera memeluk istrinya. Kalau perlu menciumnya sekalian. Itu nadzar atau harapan?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menutupnya. Ia menyentuh dinding pintu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu itu. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada Sungmin.

"Min, kamu dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang gelap dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Begitu berbalik, Kyuhyun begitu terkejut. Yeoja yang ia cari kemana-mana, sedang tidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang kamarnya. Sesuai dengan nadzarnya, Kyuhyun segera menerjang yeoja itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ngghh, Kyuhh.. sessaaak!" seru Sungmin yang terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Yeoja itu pun berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau ini! Kemana saja? Kau tak tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dan mencarimu kemanapun?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera panas dingin untuk menjawabnya.

"Ngg, i.. itu.." namja itu mengaruk tengkuknya dan ia tampak gugup sekali di depan Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengertipun mengeluarkan smirk evilnya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dari dekat.

"Kau kenapa, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin menggoda. "Mau melanjutkan hal yang tadi siang?" tanya Sungmin menahan tawa. Mendengar hal itu, muncullah niat licik di pikiran Kyuhyun. seringai evil khas Tuan Cho tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia lalu memandang Sungmin seduktif dan semakin mendekatinya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memojokkan Sungmin di pinggir ranjang. Ia merangkak di ranjang, mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak menyangkan respon dari Kyuhyun, terkejut dan tanpa sadar beringsut mundur. "Kau menyebalkan sekali. Menghentikan ciuman panas kita. Kau harus membayarnya lebih, … Nona Lee…" kata Kyuhyun menegaskan nama Sungmin.

"Coba saja kalau berani?" tanya Sungmin seraya mencium bibir Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut karena respon yang tak terduga dari Sungmin, kembali mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sebagai namja dewasa, tentunya Kyuhyun ingin menguasai permainan. Ia mengemut bibir plum Sungmin dan menghisapnya. Membuat Sungmin melenguh dan tanpa sadar membuat celah di belahan bibirnya. Seketika lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan membelit lidah Sungmin. Bak kedua ular yang bertarung, seperti itulah permainan lidah Kyuhyun.

Saking menikmatinya, Sungmin meremas kepala Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, dan namja itu pun meniduri Sungmin perlahan. Dilepaskannya ciuman panas itu sesaat. Terlihat sekali raut kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin merajuk. "Bukankah kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan guratan senyum liciknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyusuri wajah Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya. Padahal Sungmin yeoja, dan ia benci yeoja. Tapi semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin, sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun membencinya. Semuanya. Cara yeoja itu tersenyum, berbicara, memasak, bahkan ketika yeoja itu menggodanya. Membuat ia melupakan segalanya.

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang ada pada dirimu sampai-sampai aku jadi aneh begini, Min" kata Kyuhyun seraya menyusuri wajah Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Berusaha membuat Sungmin merespon padanya.

"Aneh, bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit tertawa.

"Hmm, seperti… apa ya?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya, dan sekarang ia meraba tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa karena kau selalu menurut padaku?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan tawa kecilnya. Sepertinya ia berusaha menggagalkan misi balas dendam Cho Kyuhyun, yaitu 'Membuat Nona Lee Sungmin Kalah Godaan'. Buktinya, dari tadi Kyuhyun menciumi setiap jengkal kulitnya, meraba lekuk tubuh yang tak berlapis kain, api Sungmin masih tak merespon.

"Hmm, mungkin juga" kata Kyuhyun yang kini kembali memandangi Sungmin setelah penjelajahannya di tubuh yeoja itu. Sungmin tertawa meremehkan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin mengejek. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Ck, ini karena dari tadi kau hanya tertawa. Itu bukan respon yang kuinginkan!" sungut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kalah, Nona Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa lagi dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Ya! Kau menanyakan kelemahan musuh pada musuhmu? Sungguh pengecut!" seru Sungmin tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Jangan begitu, bisa-bisa kumakan, kau!" seru Sungmin mengetuk bibir tebal Kyuhyun. namja itu berubah cemberut.

"Ya! Urusan makan memakan, namja yang melakukan! Yeoja hanya terima dimakan saja!" sungut Kyuhyun. ia lalu tersenyum licik lagi. "Bagaimana, Nona Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengecup cerukan leher Sungmin. "Kekalahanmu, bisa menjadi kemenanganmu lho.." kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar suatu hal. Ia segera mendorong namja itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kk.. kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun sendiri memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau tahu, kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum licik dan mengangguk.

"Ne, aku tahu. Sejak awal aku tahu" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikanku? Bukankah kalau aku mencintaimu, artinya aku menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, beres, kan?" kata Kyuhyun sembari kembali mendorong Sungmin. "Lebih baik, lanjutkan yang tadi" kata Kyuhyn lagi.

Sungguh, mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Sungmin amat sangat terluka. Ia pikir, dengan respon Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, namja itu akhirnya bisa membuka hati. Tapi, apa? Walaupun Sungmin istri sahnya, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggap Sungmin seperti itu. Dan itulah yang baru diketahui Sungmin. Tak peduli semesra bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun meraba kulit lengannya, mengelus surai rambutnya, bahkan mengecup bibirnya, tapi hati namja itu tak perna ada untuknya.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Membuat namja itu terjungkang. Tanpa peduli piyama yang sudah acak-acakkan, Sungmin beranjak pergi.

"Tak ada artinya kau menyentuhku, kalau kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku" kata Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Rasa sakit di punggungnya sama sekali tak terasa, justru rasa sakit itu ada di dadanya. Rasanya seperti diremuk kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya da itu terasa sakit lagi ketika kalimat terakhir Sungmin terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. "Kenapa ini sakit sekali?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang namja berparas imut tampak memandang cemas ponselnya. Ini sudah hampir seminggu lebih, dan seseorang yang ia cintai sama sekali tak pernah mengubunginya. Di telpon pun tidak diangkat. Kejadian seperti ini belum pernah terjadi, semenjak ia bertemu dengan sepupunya –Sungmin- yang menjadi istri namjachingu-nya itu.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kyuhyun… ada apa, denganmu?"

.

.

.

TBC~

A/N

Maafkan apdet yang telat… saya sedang menjalani UTS (ujian tengah semester). Doakan saja, biar nila-nilai saya meningkat dan tidak remidi… jujur saja, mengingat nilai saya waktu kelas X membuat saya trauma pada ulangan, dan rasanya tidak mau melihat hasilnya. #alay#

.

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang seru. Saya baru membaca novelnya Ilana Tan yang judulnya Autumn in Paris, dan itu membuat saya sedih.. sampai-sampai nangis di tengah malam dan melanjutkan fanfic ini…

Terimakasih sudah mendukung saya untuk terus melanjutkan fanfic ini… saya harapkan terus dukungan kalian..

Mau sad ending, atau happy ending?


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun telah siap seperti biasanya. Dengan setelan kemeja dan jas kerja. Saepertinya ia akan mengikuti rapat besar kali ini. Kyuhyun mencoba merapihkan dasinya, namun dasi itu terasa seperti mengikatnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga. Ia biarkan saja dasinya seperti itu. Mungkin Sungmin bisa membantunya.

Sungmin? Oh, ya yeoja itu. Kyuhyun lupa kalau sepertinya ia dan yeoja itu sedang terlibat perang dingin. Tapi Kyuhyun harap kemarahan Sungmin segera reda dalam semalam. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan yeoja itu dalam mengikatkan dasi. Kan, tidak lucu kalau Presdir Perusahaan Cho yang tampan dan necis, terlihat konyol dengan dasi yang terikat mati.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia segera menuju ruang makan berharap ada sosok Sungmin dengan celemeknya, sedang memasakkan namja itu sarapan. Tapi harapan itu hilang sudah. Tak ada Sungmin yang sedang memegang spatula.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lesu, dan duduk di kursi ruang makan. Para maid segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi bagi tuan besar itu.

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Victoria Maid.

"Sejak tuan pulang, nyonya pergi dari rumah" kata Victoria maid. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Semalaman?"

"Ne, dan beliau tidak pulang sampai sekarang" kata Victoria maid. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan kepala maid sepuh itu. Sepertinya perang dingin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unfortunately Love**

**Created by: Kang Sung Hye, the real only wife of Cho Kyu Hyun. Author, characters and etc, are belong to The Greatest God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang di tepian pantai. Ia masih memandangi pantai itu seperti sepuluh jam yang lalu. Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar pernyataan dari namja itu, Sungmin langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kemari.

Sungmin tahu, sangat tahu. Pernikahan ini hanyalah kedok. Hanya sebuah tameng untuk menutupi sesuatu. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak merasa untung atau dirugikan dalam hal ini. Ia tidak peduli Kyuhyun akan membocorkan pekerjaannya pada Umma-nya atau tidak.

Lalu kenapa Sungmin menerima tawaran Kyuhyun? Tentu saja karena Sungmin mencintainya. Sungmin tidak merasa diuntungkan atau dirugikan, tapi apakah Sungmin tidak boleh meminta lebih? Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin merasakan nikmatnya pernikahan.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas. Jujur saja, ia lelah. Ia merasa seperti di dorong dari ratusan lantai gedung karena mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun sudah membuka hatinya barang sedikit. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun padanya, yang suka kesal saat Sungmin menggodanya, atau sikapnya yang lebih memilih mengalah dan menuruti perintah Sungmin. Sungmin pikir, itu karena Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik padanya.

Para namja memang tidak ada bedanya. Mereka adalah sosok yang brengsek dan kurang ajar. Kyuhyun tak ada bedanya dengan Appa Sungmin. Sama-sama bejat. Jika Appa Sungmin meninggalkan Umma Sungmin untuk wanita lain, maka Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai nafsu sesaat. Sungmin mengusap wajah dan mengacak rambut gelombangnya karena kesal.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak yang ia kenal dan segera menelpon nomor tersebut.

"Annyeong, saeng? Ne, ini noona" sapa Sungmin lirih. Sungmin menelpon seseorang di sana seraya menekuk lutut, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. "Bisa kau jemput noona? Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk menyetir" kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"_Noona dimana?" _tanya seorang namja, orang yang diajak berbicara oleh Sungmin di telepon.

"Noona dipantai Seoul. Tolong, ya" kata Sungmin seraya mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan mata sipit dan rambut merah maroon datang menghampiri Sungmin. Ia terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin yang labil.

"Noona, gwaenchanha?" tanya namja itu. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja yang baru saja datang dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah datang, Yesunggie?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kantornya dengan suasanan yang amat sangat buruk. Aura-aura pekat karena mood-nya itu menyebar, dan membuat para karyawan merasa sesak. Mereka merasa tertekan juga, saat melihat boss mereka yang seperti itu.

Jessica memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun dengan membawa secangkir kopi.

"Kau Nampak tak sehat, presdir" kata Jessica. Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya karena lelah dengan pekerjaan yang semakin-lama semakin menumpuk. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat dan Kyuhyun pantas bernapas lega barang setengah jam saja.

"Aku lelah Jessie. Bisakah kau membantuku membakar tumpukan pegunungan di mejaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyindir tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Jessica tertawa kecil.

"Kalau mereka dibakar, Nyonya akan mencampakkan anda, Presdir" kata Jessica bercanda. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Tanpa dibakar pun, ia sudah pergi" kata Kyuhyun sembari memandang sendu kaca jendela ruangannya.

"Setidaknya minum kopi ini, Pak" kata Jessica menyarankan. Kyuhyun melirik kopi itu sejenak dan mengacuhkannya.

"Ganti kopi itu dengan teh mint. Sungmin biasa membuatkannya untukku" kata Kyuhyun. jessica yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan berlalu untuk mengganti kopi Kyuhyun dengan teh mint.

"Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jessica, setelah yeoja itu mengambilkan minuman Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya presdir mengatakan apa?" Kyuhyun tak berpikir sejenak dan memandang ragu Jessica.

"Hmm, aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu secara rinci. Intinya, aku tak peduli apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak, tapi aku ingin menyentuhnya" kata Kyuhyun membuat Jessica mendelik tajam padanya.

"Pantas saja kalau Nyonya marah dan pergi" kata Jessica berkomentar. Memang sesaat sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menceritakan kepergian Sungmin padanya. "Lalu apa Presdir mengejar Nyonya?" tanya Jessica lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Kyuhyun. Jessica menghela nafas kesal.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih Kyu? Kalau seorang yeoja marah pada namja, namja itu harus mengejarnya. Agar yeoja itu merasa berharga dan dibutuhkan! Kau paham hal spele seperti itu, tidak sih?" tanya Jessica memarahi Kyuhyun dengan refleknya. Sampai ia melupakan derajat Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Ya! Jangan mentang-mentang kau sunbae ku saat SMA dulu, lalu kau bisa memarahiku! Ingat! Aku atasanmu, sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun balas memarahi Jessica. Jessica yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Mianhamnida, presdir" kata Jessica dan dibalas dengan deheman Kyuhyun. "Saya hanya bingung dengan, sikap presdir yang seperti itu" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jessica.

"Bingung bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya, Presdir mencintai Nyonya tidak?" pertanyaan Jessica kali ini membuat Kyuhyun terdiam luar biasa. "Berdasarkan pengamatan saya, Presdir selalu mengalah pada nyonya, bahkan menuruti perintah nyonya. Saya jarang melihat Tuan Lee mengantarkan presdir lagi ke kantor. Presdir juga memaksa diri untuk membawa bekal dan memakan sayur yang tidak disukai presdir. Bukankah itu presdir lakukan karena cinta?" tanya Jessica membuat Kyuhyun semakin lama berpikir.

Cinta? Kenapa Jessica menyimpulkan cinta sesederhana itu? Apa hanya menuruti perintah Sungmin, itu berarti ia mencintai yeoja itu? Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jesica tajam. Ia memikirkan dua kali pendapat Jessica tentangnya. Apa benar, ia memang mencintai Sungmin. Jessica yang tahu kegundahan hati Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau memang mencintai Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau merasa telah melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Jessica memancing. Yeoja itu berdiri dan tersenyum misterius pada Kyuhyun.

"Se.. suatu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berpikir. Ia lalu membelalakkan matanya, karena teringat suatu hal. "Ryeowook?"

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka, dan terlihat di pintu tersebut, ada Ryeowook dengan wajah yang memerah marah. Jessica yang menyadari situasi tersebut membungkukkan badan, dan pamit undur diri.

"Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan air mata. Ia menangis.

"Wookie-ya."

"Seminggu tinggal bersama yeoja itu, cukup membuatmu melupakanku, ya?" sindir Ryeowook. "Atau kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"Wookie-ya.. bukan begitu! Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mian, kalau aku jarang menghubungimu. Lagipula, kenapa kau tak langsung ke rumah saja, kalau rindu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook. Tapi sepertinya air muka Ryeowook berubah makin garang.

"KAU KETERLALUAN! AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADAMU KALAU AKU PERGI KE INGGRIS SEMINGGU, DAN KAU TAK INGAT?!" tanya Ryeowook lantang dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Aah, aa.. aku tidak tahu kau pergi. Aku tak ingat kau mengatakannya padaku" kata Kyuhyun membela diri. Ryeowook-pun menangis sesenggukan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membawa namja mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku, chagiya.. jebal mianhae. Aku sedang kacau sekarang. Maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun memohon maaf.

Sementara itu, Jessica menatap tajam kedua namja gay itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wine-nya. Entah sudah berapa botol ia habiskan, namun kesadarannya masih saja terjaga. Namja yang tadi membawanya pun masih duduk di sampingnya, untuk memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, Yesunggie? Padahal aku mencintainya. Aku tahu pernikahan ini sama sekali tak pantas. Tapi, apa aku tak boleh meminta lebih?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Night Club tempat Sungmin dan Yesung minum semakin ramai dikunjungi. Maklumlah jika malam semakin larut. Music-musik dance menggema di sudut-sudut bar. Sungmin yang hampir tak sadarkan diri, masih mencoba menuangkan wine-nya sampai akhirnya botol wine itu direbut oleh Yesung.

"Bisakah noona hentikan semua ini? Jangan membuatku cemas, Minnie-noona!" kata Yesung khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yesunggie. Kau yang tahu dimana batasku, hik.." kata Sungmin yang sekarang mulai cegukan.

"Kau yang sekarang membuatku cemas noona" kata Yesung. "Hentikan minum-mu itu. Ayo kuantar pulang!" kata Yesung seraya menarik tangan Sungmin tapi yeoja itu menarik tangannya paksa dan kembali meraih gelas wine-nya. Ia memeluk botol wine itu dan menimang-nimang layaknya ibu menimang bayi.

"Aku tak mau pulang! Baby wine-ku belum habis!" rengek Sungmin seraya menengguk langsung wine itu dari botolnya.

"Noona!" kata Yesung semakin khawatir. "Ayo, kuantar pulang. Suamimu pasti khawatir" kata Yesung, namun yeoja itu tak mengindahkan perkataannya dan menghabiskan wine itu langsung.

"Bisa kau.. hik… ambilkan satu lagi? Hik.. yang pisco, ne!" kata Sungmin pada bartender itu. Yesung semakin kesal dan membalikkan Sungmin agar menghadapnya bicara.

"Noona. Kumohon jangan begini! Hanya karena seorang pria, kau menjadi gila. Ayo, kuantar pulang. Kyuhyun-hyung mengkhawatirkanmu nanti!" kata Yesung lagi, namun tak ada respon dari Sungmin. Yeoja itu malah memandang kosong mata Yesung. Bibirnya bergetar, ia seperti akan mengeluarkan cairan yang hampir memenuhi matanya itu.

"Yesunggie… aku tidak mau pulang… aku tidak mau…" kata Sungmin seraya memeluk Yesung dan menangis dalam dekapannya. Yesung yang sangat mengerti dengan yang dialami noona-nya, hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih. Ia membalas pelukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook pergi ke Night Club langganan mereka yang pemiliknya sangat dikenal Kyuhyun. Alasan Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook ke bar tersebut, tentu saja untuk menenangkan namja itu. Ternyata Ryeowook masih ngambek dan enggan memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook duduk di sebuah meja bundar kosong yang berada di lantai atas. Ia tampak mencari seseorang. Yah, pemilik Y Night Club. Kyuhyun kenal dengan pemilik bar ini. Di bar ini, ia bertemu Sungmin dan berkenalan dengannya. Pemiliknya pun yang menghubungkannya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan ke tepian mencari pemilik bar ini, Kim Yesung.

"Wookie-ya. Aku tinggal dulu, mencari Yesung ya" kata Kyuhyun meminta izin. Namun Ryeowook menolak dan malah ingin ikut dengan Kyuhyun. Alhasil, Ryeowook mengikuti Kyuhyun mencari namja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendatangi seorang bartender. Ia bertanya tentang Yesung, dan dijawab dengan bartender itu dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada seorang namja. Kyuhyun sudah akan memanggil namja berambut merah itu sampai akhirnya panggilan itu terhenti tatkala Kyuhyun melihat namja itu bersama seseorang.

Yesung bersama Sungmin, dan mereka berpelukan.

Entah mengapa, hati Kyuhyun terasa panas. Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa kepanasan dan sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sakit. Ia merasa muak melihat Sungmin dan Yesung berpelukan seperti itu. Ia segera membawa Ryeowook pergi dari kelab itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Yesung duduk di pinggiran pantai. Pantai tempat Yesung menjemput Sungmin tadi. Kali ini mereka datang dengan sekaleng teh hangat. Yesung membelikannya untuk mencegah muntah berlebih pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih duduk, hanya bisa terdiam menikmati semiliran angin malam yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulit wanita. Sungmin tahu itu, tapi ia membiarkannya. Ia tak peduli, kulitnya akan kedinginan atau bagaimana. Memangnya, ia harus perawatan kulit untuk siapa? Kyuhyun pasti lebih memilih Ryeowook daripadanya.

Mungkin karena Yesung memang tipe namja yang peka dan pengertian kalau masalah noona-nya itu, ia pun menyampirkan jasnya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tersenym dan mengeratkan jas Yesung agar lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Yesunggie…" panggil Sungmin lirih. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bergetar. Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebnarnya, kupikir kau adalah yeoja yang lebay, noona" kata Yesung menusuk, membuat Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajam seakan mengatakan 'Kau namja pabbo yang tidak peka!'. Tapi namja itu malah tertawa. "Bukan maksudku tidak peka, hanya saja.." ia berkata seakan mengerti yang dipikirkan Sungmin lalu menatap yeoja itu.

"Hanya saja apa?" Yesung menghela nafas lagi dan menatap air pantai yang bergerak ke daratan.

"Kau pabbo, noona" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Pabbo?" lalu terdengar kembali suara tawa Yesung.

"Tentu. Kau mencintai namja yang sama sekali tidak pernah memberimu sesuatu sekalipun sedangkan kau selalu memberikannya sesuatu. Misalnya kau membuatkannya sarapan khusus yang dibuat sendiri olehmu, bekal makanan, bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang tidak pernah namja itu dapatkan dari yeoja lain" Yesung menatap Sungmin lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa mencintai namja yang seperti itu, noona?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan memandang Yesung lembut.

"Kau salah kalau mengira Kyuhyun tak pernah memberiku sesuatu. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku sudah mengenal Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin. "Dia memberiku banyak semangat dan motivasi lewat rasa cintaku untuknya, hingga aku bisa bangkit. Yah, meskipun dengan cara yang salah" kata Sungmin bernada menyesal.

"Noona, kupikir pernikahan itu adalah suatu kesalahan" kata Yesung berkomentar lagi. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan tak merasakan air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tak peduli seberapa keraspun aku berusaha membuat ia melihatku, ia takkan pernah mampu. Hatinya hanya untuk namja itu. Aku tak mungkin bisa.." kata Sungmin menunduk. Yesung menatap noona-nya itu dan ikut merasa sedih. "Yesunggie.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Ne, noona?"

"Izinkan aku bersandar di bahumu sebentar saja.." Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Ia langsung membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Memang itu gunanya, saeng, kan noona?" tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum. Dan malam itu, sepasang namja dan yeoja berada di pantai itu untuk mengeluarkan perasaan dan isi hati mereka.

Semua itu membuat namja brownie jangkung itu mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan marah. Ia berada disana sejak kedatangan Yesung dan Sungmin ke pantai dari awal. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Yesung dan Sungmin, tapi kedekatan mereka cukup membuat namja itu naik pitam. Namja itu pun hanya bisa menahan nafas, menahan amarah yang memuncak di ubun-ubunnya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Akhirnya apdet juga.. terima kasih sudah mendukungku di UTS… ^^

Karena banyak yang nyari Yesung, akhirnya ayah ddangkoma itu nongol juga.. ^^ oh, ya karena besok Jogjakarta ultah, saya hadiahkan **Unfortunately Love Chapter 5 **untuk semua ELF jogja, yeay! #apahubungannya =='

Dari semua review, semuanya memilih Happy Ending.. khkhkhh, sebenarnya saya juga maunya happy ending.. tapi liat sikon dulu, ye.. silahkan tebak plot chapter depan.. yang bener, saya kasi yesung-oppa, deh.. ^^

Oh, ya.. ngakak banget liat Gangnam Style parody Jawa Version.. khkhh, yg bkin orang jogja, lhoo.. #promosi.. [o,O]

Ada yang mau twitter author? ksh_ckh ^^ follow, yaa.. ;D

Gomawo..


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Deru nafasnya terasa cepat dan membuatnya sesak di dada. Wajahnya memerah seakan menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kepala. Melihat yeoja itu. Melihat Sungmin dengan Yesung. Membuat hatinya sakit. Rasanya ingin ia cabik-cabik, ia sobek, ia… ah, apalagi yang lebih kejam untuk menyiksa hatinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat marah dan juga sakit melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Sial! Kenapa disini rasanya sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Namja itu lalu mencari ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah kontak. "Yeoboseyo, chagiya" sapa Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menyapa Ryeowook, sekedar untuk mengalihkan perasaan anehnya itu.

"_Ada apa, chagiya? Kenapa menelpon? Kau sudah sampai di rumah?" _tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. _"Chagiya? Gwaenchanhayo?"_

"Ne, gwaenchanha. Aku hanya tidak enak badan" kata Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah.

"_Apa aku perlu kesana dan memasakkanmu sesuatu?"_ tanya Ryeowook.

"Anieyo… istirahat saja sudah cukup, chagi" kata Kyuhyun sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"_Baiklah" _Ryeowook lalu terdiam, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. _"Chagiya.."_

"Hmm?"

"_Saranghae" _Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta Ryeowook yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar. Ia menyentuh dadanya lagi. Tak ada debaran atau getaran sedikitpun disana. Pasti karena ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar kalimat cinta itu. Begitu, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Ryeowook, tapi entah kenapa ia teringat dengan Sungmin. Teringat akan tangisan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha menghapus ilusi Sungmin di pikirannya. Tapi bukannya lenyap, bayangan Sungmin makin jelas terlihat.

"_Chagiya"_ panggil Ryeowook dari telepon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. _"Gwaenchanhayo?"_ tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne, gwaenchanha" balas Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Kau terlihat buruk. Istirahat, ne. aku tutup teleponnya" _kata Ryeowook, lalu sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Kyuhyun segera melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Ia menarik dasinya agar terlepas dan membuka kancing kemejanya, agar ia lebih rileks. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unfortunately Love**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan YME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih teringat di pikiran Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook menelponnya dan mengatakan akan kembali ke Inggris lagi selama seminggu. Kyuhyun merasa lega, karena itu artinya bebannya sedikit berkurang. Jujur saja, kepulangan Ryeowook ke Korea, sedikit membuatnya sesak nafas. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa gejalanya muncul begitu ada Ryeowook. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman saja ketika namja itu bersikap mesra padanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa aneh. Ia tahu betul Ryeowook adalah kekasihnya, tapi kenapa ia terlihat begitu enggan pada namja itu. Apa ia sudah bosan? Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang malah merindukan masakan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Ia sungguh sangat lelah sekarang. Energinya terkuras untuk pekerjaan, dan.. Sungmin.

Ya, ia memikirkan Sungmin. Pikirannya melayang terus pada yeoja manis itu. Ia merasa sangat khawatir pada yeoja itu, karena sudah seminggu ini, yeoja itu pergi. Pergi darinya, meninggalkannya. Apa Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan? Ya! Namja itu merasakannya. Jujur, ia merindukan semua yang ada di dalam diri yeoja itu. Ia rindu senyum menggodanya, ia rindu tatapan sayang dari yeoja itu. Ia bahkan rindu sentuhan-sentuhan yeoja itu.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Melamunkan nyonya, Presdir?" tanya Jessica tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun telonjak kaget.

"Ya! Kau! Tak punya sopan santun! Seenaknya saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu!" seru Kyuhyun kaget.

"Saya sudah mengetuknya berkali-kali, sampai pintunya hampir retak!" balas Jessica sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun memandang pintunya dan bersandar kembali di sofa.

"Presdir, masih ada dokumen dan proposal yang harus dibaca" kata Jessica seraya menunjuk tumpukan map-map kertas di meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandangnya sejenak, lalu menganggapnya lalu.

"Bisakah ada acara 'Sehari Tanpa Dokumen dan Proposal'? aku sedang ingin menikmati acara itu" kata Kyuhyun menyindir. Jessica tertawa dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Anda pasti sedang lelah, ya Presdir" kata Jessica.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kurasakan, Jess" kata Kyuhyun. Jessica tersenyum.

"Saya pikir, anda sangat mencintai nyonya, Pak" kata Jessica yakin. Namja itu lalu menatap Jessica bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mudah saja. Anda tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Tuan Ryeowook meninggalkan anda ke Inggris" jawab Jessica membuat Kyuhyun terdiam lagi untuk memikirkan ke… ah, mungkin sudah banyak kali Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin dan masalah mereka itu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Jessica tertawa lagi.

"Anda harus bagaimana? Presdir bertanya padaku? Coba bayangkan jika game Presdir saya ambil, dan saya buang. Apa yang akan Presdir lakukan?" tanya Jessica.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai kau membuang game ku" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"Presdir tidak mencarinya?" tanya Jessica membuat Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. "Kalau game presdir di temukan oleh orang lain, dan dipungut, lalu orang itu mengklaim game Presdir sebagai miliknya, apa yang akan presdir lakukan?" tanya Jessica lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar semua pertanyaan Jessica. Ia menyadari sesuatu dan ia harus melakukannya. Namja itu tersenyum dan beranjak dari sofanya.

"Gomawo, Jess. Gajimu bulan ini, akan kugandakan" kata Kyuhyun segera berlalu. Jessica pun tersenyum dari kejauhan saat menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di koridor RS Seoul. Ia berniat mengunjungi mertuanya, sebelum pergi mencari Sungmin. Kyuhyun masuk pelan ke ruang inap mertuanya dan berhenti di ranjang yang mengangkut tubuh lemah yang sedang tertidur itu. Namja itu duduk di sebelah ranjang dan menyentuh tangan keriput yeoja yang telah melahirkan istrinya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, eomonim. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku begitu pabbo sampai tidak mengindahkan putrimu yang cantik itu. Maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun menyesal sembari menundukkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah," suara lembut dari yeoja itu mengagetkan Kyuhyun. "Bukan salahmu juga, kan?" yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, eomonim. Sungmin pergi karena kesalahanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk –ibu Sungmin, tersenyum menatap menantunya itu.

"Temukan dia. Jauh dari penglihatanmu selama ini, dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada kau membutuhkannya. Aku sudah mempercayakan ia padamu. Kau harusnya tahu, itu" kata Leeteuk tersenyum lemah. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dan membungkuk sopan pada mertuanya.

"Terima kasih, eomonim"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunjungi bar itu lagi. Tentu saja ia mencari Sungmin. Siapa lagi? Tempat ini, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin. Karena tempat ini lah, tempat Sungmin bekerja sebelum menjadi istri Kyuhyun. sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak berharap Sungmin ada disini. Ia tak ingin melihat Sungmin melakukan apa yang seharusnya yeoja itu lakukan pada Kyuhyun, kepada namja lain. Tapi hanya di bar inilah kemungkinan Sungmin ada.

Kyuhyun menghampiri meja bartender dan menyapa seorang bartender bertubuh gempal disana. Ia bertanya tentang Sungmin namun namja bartender itu menggeleng, dan malah menunjukkan seorang namja yang sepertinya itu Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung yang sedang melayani seorang namja disana. Yesung Nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia bersikap tenang dan membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari bar. Ia tahu, ada yang harus mereka bicarakan berdua saja.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau baru mencarinya sekarang? Sudah terlambat!" kata Yesung membuat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah terlambat?" Yesung menyeringai.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, jika ada sebuah map cokelat, langsung kau tanda tangani saja dan kirimkan padaku" kata Yesung. Kyuhyun memandang tajam mata sipit Yesung.

"Jangan katakan kalau Sungmin akan menceraikanku!"

"Nah, itu tahu!" balas Yesung senang, ketika Kyuhyun berhasil mengetahui maksudnya. Kyuhyun geram dan segera menarik kerah Yesung.

"Kau! Cepat katakan! Dimana Sungmin!"

"Aku tak tahu. Noona pergi entah kemana. Dia bilang dia sedang ingin sendiri" kata Yesung, namun Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pandangannya pada namja sipit itu.

"Dasar munafik! Kau sendiri yang mengenalkanku pada Sungmin! Tapi kau mengambilnya lagi!" seru Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung. Namja itu pun berusaha mengambil keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia lalu menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengenalkanmu untuk membuatnya bahagia. Bukan untuk membuatnya menangis. Kau pikir selama ia bersamamu, ia senang? Ia bahagia? Nggak, kan?" tanya Yesung tajam. Kyuhyun terdiam dan berusaha mengingat lagi kejadian bersama Sungmin. Ia berusaha menangkal perkataan namja itu.

"Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri, kalau dia bahagia bersamamu. Asal kau tahu saja, ia selalu menekan perasaannya. Ia pikir, kau sudah mulai melihatnya, tapi kenyataannya, kau melihat tubuhnya. Aku jadi berpikir kalau ternyata kau ini memang SAKIT!" kata Yesung membuat Kyuhyun geram dan segera menghajarnya seketika.

"Kau mau mati, karena mengataiku 'Sakit', hah?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung menyeringai lagi.

"Kalau tidak 'Sakit' apalagi, ahjusshi yang tidak peka? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sungmin, kan? Jangan sok-sok mencarinya, deh!" seru Yesung berusaha berdiri lagi.

"Aku Presdir Cho, aku bisa tahu semuanya yang ada pada Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun percaya diri. Yesung tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh yeah? Lalu, apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya Sungmin dan pacar gay mu adalah saudara sepupu?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan namja merah itu.

"Se.. pupu?"

"Haha.. kau pasti juga tidak tahu, kalau ternyata Ryeowook meminta rahim Sungmin, ya kan?" tanya Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sekarang. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tidak percaya, namun namja itu membalasnya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Bagaimana? Apa kau marah karena rahim istrimu diminta seorang namja homo? Ah, kau tak perlu marah seperti itu, tuan Cho. Kau kan tidak mencintai noona-ku. Untuk apa kau marah?" tanya Yesung lagi. Namja itu pun merapihkan pakaiannya yang kusut karena perkelahiannya tadi. Namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat-sangat tidak dalam keadaan baik itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya di dalam mobil. Ia menatap tajam sebuah bar, dan mengamatinya hingga namja yang sedari tadi ia harapkan keluar, -Yesung-. Akhirnya namja itu keluar juga. Yesung berjalan menuju mobil sport putihnya. Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobil itu pelan dan mengikuti mobil Yesung hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kyuhyun mengamati apartemen itu. Ia harap yeoja yang ia nanti ada disana.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak berkutat dengan dapurnya. Ia sedang membuatkan Dak Gang Jung kesukaan Yesung. Sampai akhirnya namja itu pulang dengan memberi pelukan hangat pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku membuatkanmu dak gang jung kesukaanmu" kata Sungmin seraya menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja. Yesung tampak senang dan bersiap di meja makan.

"Gomawo, noona. Aku makan, ne" kata Yesung.

TING TONG

Bel apartemen Sungmin berunyi. Sungmin menyuruh Yesung menghabiskan makanan sementara ia membuka pintu.

Sungmin terpaku ketika melihat sesosok namja tampak berdiri tegak melihatnya. Namja itu serta merta memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kemana saja, kau?" tanya namja itu –Kyuhyun. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya meskipun tahu Sungmin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Sungmin pun menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dan pelukan itu lepas. "Ugh, appo Min!" rintih Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup pintu. Namun dengan segera, Kyuhyun menghentikan pintu itu dengan tangan kekarnya. Namja itu segera membuka pintu itu dengan paksa dan membawa pergi Sungmin.

Yesung?

Jangan sangka Yesung tak peduli pada Sungmin. Namja itu tampak sedang menahan dirinya sembari berguman pada diri sendiri.

"Ugh, kalau saja Jessica Jung tak menyuruhku tadi, sudah kupastikan Cho Kyuhyun itu mati ditanganku!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kembali ke Cho Mansion. Lebih tepatnya ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin di ranjang dan mencium bibir yeoja itu dengan ganas. Ia tak mempedulikan bagaimana Sungmin merintih kesakitan karena bibir mereka bergesekkan dengan paksa. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, namun tenaga namja itu begitu besar.

"Hen.. tikan… kk.. kkumo.. hoon.." rintih Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang seakan tersadar, segera melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Sungmin sudah menunduk menangis.

"Ming," Kyuhyun menyentuh pucuk kepala Sungmin tapi yeoja itu menangkisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" serunya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Kau keterlaluan! Kenapa kau mencariku, ha? Memangnya siapa kau, smapai-sampai seenaknya kau memeluk dan menciumku?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Ming, tentu saja aku harus mencarimu. Kau istriku!" jawab Kyuhyun halus. Sungmin sendiri mendelik mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Istrimu? Siapa yang kau akui sebagai istrimu, ha? Aku? Cih!"

"Ming, maafkan aku. Aku salah, berkata hal seperti itu padamu!"kata Kyuhyun memelas.

"Memangnya kau mengatakan apa padaku, ha?" tanya Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun gusar.

"CHO SUNGMIN!"

"APA?" jawab Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya. "Kau akhirnya mengakui keberadaan istrimu ini, ha? Kau memanggilku dengan margamu, ha?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Memangnya kau siapa? Suamiku? Ya! Kau memang suamiku. Suami bohonganku. Karena kita menikah karena menutupi rahasian konyolmu itu. Bukan karena cinta!" sungguh Kyuhyun merasa dilempar sampah, ketika Sungmin mengatakan itu semua. Ia merasa tidak punya muka, ia merasa malu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Sungmin terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Min. Mianhae. Katakan, bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku. Aku begitu bodoh tidak melihatmu selama ini. Aku begitu bodoh, tidak menganggapmu benar-benar yeoja dihatiku" Sungmin sedikit terpaku mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. "Aku juga begitu bodoh, tidak menyadari perasaanku selama ini" Sungmin lebih terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang ini. Rasa penasarannya keluar begitu saja.

"Pera..saan mu?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari simpuhannya dan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia menatap kembali foxy eyes yang sudah berkali-kali menggodanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mencium lembut bibir plum itu. Sungmin terkejut, namun ia menerima ciuman itu. Kyuhyun sendiri merebahkan Sungmin perlahan dan mulai menyisipkan lidahnya diantara belahan bibir Sungmin. Ia hisap bibis plum itu dan mulai mengajak lidah Sungmin bergulat. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Ia mulai menyisiri rambut brownie namja itu. Kyuhyun sendiri juga membelai surai lembut Sungmin. Mereka tersenyum ketika ciuman itu berakhir dengan deru nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

"Tolong jangan pergi dengan namja kepala besar itu lagi" kata Kyuhyun meminta. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Namja kepala besar? Hmm… Yesung, maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dan ia tertawa.

"Jangan pergi dengan dia lagi! Kau hanya boleh pergi denganku. Hanya denganku."

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku begitu, Tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin bernada menggoda. Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk hidung Sungmin sekilas.

"Karena kau mencintaiku, ya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun percaya diri. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Alhamdulilah, yah… akhirnya TBC juga.. ^^

maaf, yg kemarn salah publish.. gra2 sma-sma 'chapter 5' jadi salah nge-klik.. =='

gomapta sudah mereview ff ini..

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unfortunately Love**

**Intinya?**

**Punya Tuhan SWT**

**WARNING!**

**T – semi – M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, tampak tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia mengubah posisinya menghadap ke samping. Kearah seorang namja yang tengah memeluknya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sungmin tak bisa tidur lagi. Ia terdiam melihat dada polos namja di depannya. Semburat merah muncul begitu saja tatkala ia teringat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan namja itu semalam.

"Ugh.." Sungmin merintih pelan ketika dirasa sebuah kaki menimpa kakinya. Membuat bagian bawahnya terasa perih karena dijadikan guling oleh si penimpa kaki. Sungmin menatap kesal namja di depannya itu. "Bisakah kau hentikan, acara 'pura-pura tidur' mu itu? Aku sudah tahu, kalau kau sudah bangun!" kata Sungmin kesal. Sebuah seringai nampak di wajah namja itu. Ia malah memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan mambuat wajah cantik yeoja itu menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Tidur lagi saja, yuk chagiya" ajak namja itu –Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang, tampak enggan.

"Kau harus kerja! Aku juga harus menengok umma" kata Sungmin seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun merajuk. Ia memasang jurus puppy eyes-nya pada Sungmin, namun yeoja itu malah memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa harus kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam berpikir kalimat yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun. tapi yeoja itu malah ditarik Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang. "Terlalu lama berpikir! Apa karena kemarin malam, kau jadi bodoh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin terdiam dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas. "Waeyo?"

"Mulutmu bau!" seru Sungmin seraya mendorong Kyuhyun dan segera lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang malas dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia sungguh ingin sekali melewatkan hari ini dengan bersantai di rumah dan tentunya bermanja dengan sang istri tercinta, Lee Sungmin. Ah, sekarang marga 'Lee' itu sudah berubah dan berganti dengan 'Cho Sungmin'. Kyuhyun mengikat dasinya asal-asalan dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang bergulat lagi dengan dapur dan spatula. Entah apa yang sedang yeoja itu kerjakan. Ia terlihat serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Kyuhyun datang dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Fuh.."

"WHA!" seru Sungmin kaget. Hampir saja nasi goreng itu akan terlempar beserta dengan wajan, kalau saja Sungmin tak segera memegang wajan itu dengan sarung tangan kain. "Kau menyebalkan! Jangan menggangguku saat sedang memasak!" seru Sungmin sembari menyikut perut Kyuhyun. namja itu terkekeh senang.

"Apa salahnya menyapa istriku yang cantik ini dengan pelukan hangat?" tanya Kyuhyun polos sembari merangkul perut Sungmin lagi.

"Kau sudah cukup memelukku semalaman, Tuan Cho!" dengus Sungmin seraya mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan membawa sarapan mereka ke meja makan. Namja itu mendengus kesal, ketika Sungmin malah lebih memilih duduk dan sarapan.

"Mau kemana, kau? Sudah rapi begitu!" kata Kyuhyun sembari duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi Eomonim" kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Umma memintamu pergi mengunjunginya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, eomonim sudah menelponku untuk mengunjunginya saat aku di rumah Yesung" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia agak heran kenapa Umma-nya meminta Sungmin mengunjunginya.

"Nanti siang saja perginya. Kita bersama-sama mengunjungi Umma" kata Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Rupanya sarapan namja itu sudah habis. "Aku berangkat kerja dulu, ya chagi" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu tersenyum pergi. Sungmin sendiri tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah selesai mengunjungi rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. seperti biasa, sang Umma selalu heboh ketika melihat Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin cantik. Bukan karena ia iri pada Sungmin yang memang cantik, tapi ia bangga.

Tak hanya umma Kyuhyun –Heechul, yang menyukai yeoja itu. Bahkan Appa Kyuhyun –Cho Hankyung, juga sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti ia menyayangi Ahra –kakak Kyuhyun. Menurut mereka, Sungmin adalah berkah dari Tuhan yang tak terkira.

Kedua orang tua itu mengetahui hubungan sesama jenis Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Mereka terkejut, dan cukup menyesali perbuatan mereka dulu, yang sangat cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sewaktu namja itu masih kecil. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan yang tak logis itu dengan Ryeowook yang notabene adalah seorang namja.

Saat mengetahui Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja, kedua orang tua itu langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka tak peduli darimana Sungmin berasal, apakah ia yeoja ningrat atau tidak, mereka tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang penting Kyuhyun beristrikan seorang yeoja. Dan bukannya seorang namja.

"Tadi Umma memberikan apa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mobil mereka sedang melaju menuju RS Seoul, untuk menjenguk Leeteuk.

"Mm, hanya beberapa album foto dan baju hamil Umma sewaktu mengandung dulu" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengar barang-barang yang disebutkan Sungmin. Tapi ia diam saja dan tersenyum evil mengingat barang yang Sungmin sebutkan terakhir kali. "Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat ketidakwajaran sikap Kyuhyun itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa pemberian Umma kali ini sangat berguna" kata Kyuhyun senang dan kali ini Sungmin yang harus mengernyit heran.

Terlihat sekali wajah sumringah Leeteuk ketika melihat anak-anak kucingnya itu terlihat mesra saat mengunjunginya. Pembawaannya terlihat tenang dan kondisinya terlihat semakin membaik. Sungmin segera memeluk Ummanya itu erat dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeonghaseyo, eomonim" sapa Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tersenyum sembari melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan lagi?" tanya Leeteuk lembut dan tersenyum lagi, membuat Sungmin jadi mengingat kejadian semalam dan pipinya bersemu lagi. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi istrinya, mendekati Sungmin dan merangkul pinggang yeoja itu.

"Kami minta maaf sudah membuat eomonim khawatir. Kami akan mencoba lebih baik lagi" kata Kyuhyun sopan. Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu, Kyuhyun. pertengkaran memang sudah biasa terjadi dalam rumah tangga" kata Leeteuk tersenyum tipis "Orang tua memang selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Umma. Sungmin, Umma ingin kau memilih hidupmu dengan tepat. Jangan sampai kau menjadi Umma apalagi menginginkannya. Umma takkan mengizinkanmu" perintah Leeteuk lembut dengan senyum tipisnya yang lebih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sungmin tahu senyuman itu. Ia terdiam karena teringat dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman kesedihan setiap kali Umma-nya bertengkar dengan sang Appa.

"Umma," panggil Sungmin lirih sembari memeras tangan Leeteuk lembut. "aku janji, aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu yang Umma inginkan?" kata Sungmin khawatir pada Umma-nya. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Eomonim," kali ini Kyuhyun yang memanggil Leeteuk. Kepala lemah itu melirik Kyuhyun dan memandang mata tegas namja itu. "aku janji akan membahagiakan Sungmin. Karena ia sangat berharga bagiku" kata Kyuhyun mantap. Leeteuk tersenyum lagi. Namun kali ini, senyuman yang misterius dan sedikit aneh.

"Sudah seharusnya kau membahagiakannya. Kalau tidak, aku takkan memaafkanmu!" kata Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang lebih tepatnya senyuman ancaman secara tidak langsung. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

GREEEK

Pintu kamar ruang inap Leeteuk terbuka, dan datanglah seorang namja berambut merah dengan buket bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Annyeong, umma-ya" sapa namja itu –Yesung dengan menyodorkan buket bunga mawar itu pada Leeteuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bawa itu? Bunga mawar? Kau mau melamar mertuaku? Terus, kenapa kau memanggil Umma-ku 'Eomonim', hah!" celetuk Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak menyukai kedatangan Yesung.

"Suka-suka aku, lah. Umma Sungmin, umma-ku juga" timpal Yesung yang sekarang berbalik memeluk Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah! Ini rumah sakit. Diam sedikit bisa tidak sih, kasihan Umma" kata Sungmin menengahi. Leeteuk tersenyum lucu.

"Sunggi, kenapa kau tidak mencari pasangan saja. Jangan menganggu Sungmin lagi," kata Leeteuk.

"Benar, tuh! Kata Umma! Jangan mengganggu kemesraan kami!" seru Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin namun yeoja itu segera mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ada Umma!" bisik Sungmin malu. Kyuhyun malah menciptakan evil smirk-nya dan mencium bibir Sungmin tepat di depan Yesung dan Leeteuk. "CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun lagi. Namja itu malah terkekeh senang menggoda Sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi wajah yang memerah itu. Yesung sendiri menatap malas sepasang pasangan pabbo itu.

"Umma senang sekali. Rasanya Umma sudah siap dipanggil kapan saja" kata Leeteuk dengan santainya, namun ditanggapi Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Yesung dengan sangat tegang.

"Umma!" seru Sungmin cemas. "Jangan bicara begitu!" Sungmin tampak khawatir mendengar perkataan Umma-nya itu. Leeteuk sendiri malah senyum-senyum ganjil.

"Eo.. eomonim, pikirkan dulu baik-baik. Bukankah nantinya aka nada anggota baru? Malaikat kecil? Ma.. la.. i.. kaat kee.. ciil…" seru Yesung meyakinkan Leeteuk.

"Oh, ya. Umma jadi tak sabar, menantikannya" kata Leeteuk dengan wajah sangat sumringah. Sungmin yang mengerti maksudnya memalingkan wajahnya malu, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Umma terima beres saja, deh" dan sebuah tonjokkan dari bawah mendarat ke dagu Kyuhyun.

"Dasar yadong!" seru Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memegangi dagunya yang sakit.

"Minnie-ya! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Tak terasa telah dua bulan terlewati setelah pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kedua pasangan itu, semakin mesra saja. Kadang mereka berkencan bersama di taman bermain, atau menonton film berdua. Mereka seperti anak SMA yang baru menjalani indahnya pacaran.

Sepertinya semuanya sudah membaik. Masalah pekerjaan Kyuhyun berangsur berkurang bahkan kinerja perusahaan Cho semakin meningkat. Mungkin inilah maksud dari istilah "Istri membawa hoki bagi suami" Istri, yang membawa keberuntungan bagi suaminya.

Bahkan sekarang, tepat di hari ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun, suami istri itu tampak duduk mesra di halaman belakang Cho Mansion yang sudah dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu taman dan satu set _barbeque tools. _Rupanya Sungmin ingin merayakan pertambahan umur suaminya dengan barbequan. Sungmin tahu namja itu tidak suka dan tidak bisa dengan hal-hal romantis. Jadi, Sungmin akan merayakan ulang tahun namja tercintanya itu dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan barbeque panggang di masing-masing piring mereka dan kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh beberapa maid.

"Saengil cukkhae, chagiya" kata Sungmin sembari menyuapkan irisan barbeque pada Kyuhyun. namja itu tersenyum senang dan megecup kening Sungmin setelah menelan habis daging barbeque-nya.

"Gomawo, Minnie-chagi. Kau yang terbaik" kata Kyuhyun sembari menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke hidung Sungmin.

BRAK

Sebuah benda jatuh mengejutkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan beberapa maid yang bertugas disana. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang namja imut yag sangat terkejut dengan suasana dan kejadian di halaman belakang Cho Mansion. Sampai-sampai menjatuhkan kue tart-nya. Sepertinya kue itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"C.. Cho.. Kyu.. hyun.." ucap namja itu –Ryeowook, lirih. Ia segera pergi dengan sesenggukan. Kyuhyun-pun reflek mengejar Ryeowook.

DEG

Akhirnya Sungmin mengerti. Namja itu masih belum melupakan Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"UGH, Huek.." Sungmin berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya pagi ini. Entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa berat dan amat pusing. Belum lagi perutnya sangat mulas dan mual. Masa' hanya karena makan daging barbeque semalam, ia sudah mual? Apa mungkin daging itu kurang matang dibakar? Bisa saja. "Uhuk.. Hk.. Huek.." Sungmin memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya, namun yang ada malah rasa lemas dan lelah, karena tak ada yang keluar. Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil pelayan, dan menyuruh pelayan itu membawakannya air putih hangat.

Kyuhyun sendiri baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terkejut, tidak melihat Sungmin memasak di dapur seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun bertanya pada salah satu maid, dan ia segera menuju kamar Sungmin ketika mengetahui istrinya itu sedang sakit.

"Min" panggil Kyuhyun perlahan. Sungmin masih tak bergerak, ia tertidur.

"Sebaiknya jangan mengganggu nyonya dulu. Biarkan ia istirahat" kata Victoria maid yang sedang merawat Sungmin. Entah kenapa ada rasa menyesal di hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia sesalkan. Apakah ia menyesal mengejar Ryeowook malam itu. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu, untuk apa mengejar Ryeowook. Apakah ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan Sungmin di tengah acara kemesraan mereka dalam menyambut ulang tahun namja itu? Tapi, begitu Kyuhyun kembali, perayaan mereka selesai begitu saja. Sungmin sendiri juga sudah tidur lebih dulu. Di kamarnya sendiri.

"Min, mianhae" Kyuhyun memandang sedih wajah tidur istrinya dan mengecup bibir plum itu perlahan, sebelum ia berangkat ke kantornya.

Selepas kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Victoria maid masih ada di kamarnya. Maid tua itu tersenyum lembut ada Sungmin. "Saya akan memanggil dokter keluarga" kata maid itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih memegangi perutnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu dan terkejut sendiri.

"Apa? Hamil?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Yah, berdasarkan testpack terpercaya milikku, nyonya hamil. Sudah tiga minggu ini" kata dokter Kim Kibum. Dokter cantik keluarga Cho. "Cukkhae, nyonya" Kibum tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. Sedangkan yang diberi senyum hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa? Nyonya terlihat sedih. Apa nyonya tak suka dengan kehamilan ini?" tannya Kibum lagi.

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu. Aku bahagia, kok. Sangat bahagia. Akhirnya ada seorang malaikat kecil yang hidup disini" kata Sungmin sembari mengelus lembut perutnya. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Lalu, apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kibum yang tampaknya tahu kekhawatiran Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan mengelus kembali perutnya.

"Aku takut, dia tak siap menerima ini. Jujur saja, hati namja itu masih milik namja lain."

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. Hari sudah siang terik dan sebagian dari para maid lebih memilih tidur siang. Tentu saja, hari siang membuat badan menjadi malas bergerak karena panas, dan cepat mengantuk juga.

Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia sudah cukup tidur, dan sekarang ia haus. Yeoja itu menuruni tangga perlahan dan mengambil air hangat untuk diminum. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah pintu diketuk. Tak ada maid yang membukakan. Akhirnya Sungmin sendiri yang membuka pintu.

"Ryeowook?" Sungmin terkejut ketika namja itu datang ke rumah. Harusnya Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun pasti masih di kantor.

"Langsung saja aku mengatakan tujuanku kemari" kata Ryeowook yang segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu Cho Mansion. Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan duduk berhadapan dengan namja itu. Mereka sesaat terdiam dan Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku ingin kau bercerai dengan Kyuhyun"

"Tidak" dengan mantap Sungmin menjawabnya. Ryeowook menatap tajam foxy eyes Sungmin.

"Kau tak punya pilihan selain menjawab 'Ya'!" kata Ryeowook tegas.

"Sayangnya, pilihanku hanya jawaban 'Tidak'" kata Sungmin yakin.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Apa kau masih tetap menjawab 'tidak', jika aku menyebutkan nama 'Leeteuk Ahjumma'?" mata Sungmin terbelalak ketika Ryeowook menyebutkan nama ibunya.

"Umma! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Umma?" tanya Sungmin marah. Ryeowook tertawa sinis.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" tanya Ryeowook sinis dan menatap kembali foxy Sungmin yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, kecuali kau menceraikan Kyuhyun hari ini" Sungmin terdiam mendengar perintah Ryeowook. "Pilih salah satu. Eomonim penyakitan, atau pacarku?" tanya Ryeowook member pilihan. "Karena kau cerdas, kuharap kau memilih yang benar, Lee Sungmin" Ryeowook berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Ia meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku dalam diam namun hatinya begitu teriris.

"Kenapa? Kenapa keberuntungan cintaku hanya sampai disini?" tanya Sungmin lirih, sembari memegangi perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar tatkala melihat sebuah surat cerai tergeletak di ranjangnya. Di dalam surat cerai itu, sudah tertulis nama Sungmin beserta tanda tangannya. Nama Kyuhyun juga ada disana. Hanya perlu tanda tangan Kyuhyun saja untuk melengkapi semuanya. Segera saja Kyuhyun meremukkan kertas itu dan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Ya! CHO SUNGMIN! Apa maksudmu dengan surat cerai ini, ya!" seru Kyuhyun dengan menggedor pintu kamar Sungmin tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar yeoja itu. "Mana kunci cadangan?!" seru Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung memerintahkan maid-nya untuk membawakan kunci cadangan. Seorang maid membawakan Kyuhyun kunci cadangan kamar Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun segera masuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat suasana dingin dari kamar Sungmin. Seakan-akan pemiliknya telah meninggalkan kamar itu. Segera Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaian Sungmin dan tak ada pakaian selembarpun di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mendapati sebuah surat tergeletak di meja nakas Sungmin.

'_Hanya butuh tanda tanganmu dan semuanya selesai. Jangan tanyakan alasan kenapa aku ingin kita bercerai. Kupikir tidak seharusnya kita bersama.'_

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras membaca surat itu. Ia meremuknya dan terasa sekali di dadanya sebuah luka tergores mendalam.

"Cho Sungmin. Kau mengingkari janjimu."

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju sebuah taman. Taman dekat RS Seoul. Ia hendak menemui seseorang. Namja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Namja itu sudah menunggu Sungmin di bangku itu. Sungmin terdiam memendang sosok Ryeowook dari belakang. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada namja itu.

"Maaf, menunggu" kata Sungmin mengejutkan Ryeowook. Terlihat sekali Ryeowook membalik badan dengan semangat dan wajah yang ceria.

"Kau sudah menyerahkan surat cerainya?" tanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Baguslah. Oh, ya. Aku sudah menyusun jadwal untuk transplantasi rahim. Datang, ya" kata Ryeowook dengan santainya.

"Tidak bisa" tolak Sungmin. "Saat ini aku mengandung anak Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin jujur dan itu membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"Kau mengandung anaknya? Hhh, kenapa bisa begini" umpat Ryeowook kesal.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Sungmin tanpa rasa.

"Ya sudah, lah. Ini untukmu" kaat Ryeowook seraya menyerahkan sebuah tas koper yang ternyata berisikan uang.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Pergilah ke Amerika. Rawatlah ahjumma disana dan jangan pernah kembali lagi" kata Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terkejut. "Jangan pernah kembali ke Korea. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, tanpa kau sadari" Sungmin terdiam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada jinjingan tas koper itu. Ia menahan tangisnya sedari tadi. "Ya! Jangan menangis, pabbo! Kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat, sekarang!" timpal Ryeowook ketika Sungmin menangis sesenggukan.

"Bukankah itu yang memang kau lakukan?!" seru seorang namja yang dengan sigapnya membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia tak percaya sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kemarin. Kita sudah berakhir, Ryeowook. Tidak seharusnya kita menjalin hubungan seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Ta.. tapi.. Kenapa Kyu? Kau sungguh tak menghargai perjuanganku untuk bersamamu! Aku sudah.."

"Sudah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong pembelaan Ryeowook. "Sudah meminta rahim istriku, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook merasa terpojok sekarang. "Ryeowook, sadarlah. Kau adalah namja. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, namja tidak akan pernah bisa hamil" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk transplantasi gender demimu. DEMI KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Ryeowook tak terima. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang sangat berharga untuknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu memandang Ryeowook sedih.

"Yang terjadi pada kita, bukan yang kuinginkan Wookie-ya. Aku senang kau selalu ada untukku saat aku sendiri. Kau menyayangiku, dan aku juga menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. Kita harus kembali pada jalan masing-masing. Aku pada istriku, dan kau dengan yeoja yang lebih baik" Ryeowook memalingkan muka, tampak masih enggan mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Wookie-ya. Manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Namja dengan yeoja. Kau harus mencari hidupmu sendiri" kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Ryeowook muak dan semakin enggan untuk berada di tempat itu. Helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Kalau begitu, pilihlah. Aku, atau istrimu!" tanya Ryeowook kemudian. Sungmin terkejut, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Saat itu, ia benar-benar ingin buta, ingin tuli. Ia tidak meu melihat Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan mendengar namja itu mengucapkan nama Ryeowook. Ia tidak mau. Ia bahkan mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas kerja Kyuhyun.

Pelukan Kyuhyun mengendur dan membuat Sungmin semakin sesak. Ingin rasanya ia pergi menjauh, tapi entah kenapa kakinya sama sekali sulit di gerakkan.

"Mianhae" jantung Sungmin berdebar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Namja itu meminta maaf untuk siapa? "Mianhae Wookie-ya. Aku sudah mempunyai seorang istri dan calon aegya" kata Kyuhyun memutuskan. Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan aegya-nya.

Pandangan mata Ryeowook berubah sayu. Ia sudah tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menolaknya. Ia lalu mengambil kembali koper berisi uang yang dijatuhkan Sungmin dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti. Semoga berbahagia, Cho" kata Ryeowook dan namja itu berlalu.

Kini kembali pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. Mata yeoja itu terpejam untuk merasakan lembutnya tangan Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari celah kelopak mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusapnya dengan ibujarinya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu" kata Sungmin lirih.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memberikan surat cerai itu? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mau suatu hal terjadi pada Umma. Maafkan aku, Kyu" Sungmin menunduk dalam tangisnya. Tapi dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik dagu yeoja itu dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut penuh cinta.

"Ini permintaanku seumur hidup. Berjanjilah untuk tak pernah meninggalkanku!" kata Kyuhyun tegas ketika ciuman mereka berhenti sejenak. Sungmin mengangguk lembut dan Kyuhyun kembali memeluk yeoja itu dalam hangat dekapannya. "Hanya ada aku, kamu, dan calon aegya kita"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa lega dan bersyukur sekarang. Semua yang ia punya takkan bisa digantikan oleh yang lain. Sungmin merasa benar-benar beruntung sekarang. Huft, sepertinya judul kisah ini kurang tepat. Perjalanan cinta Sungmin mungkin, adalah cinta yang penuh kesialan 'Unfortunately Love'. Tapi akhir dari semuanya, adalah cinta yang penuh keberuntungan.

_And in the end, starting with the bad luck will end up being a fortune. Unfortunately Love, become Fortunately Love._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**A/N**

Kejutaan! Tamat deh, di chapter ini.. hihihi.. mian, lho kalo belum puas.. ^^

Maaf apdet lama banget karena harus ngantri dengan UTS.. main.. mian..

.

Dari semua review, saya paling suka review dari **myung so**. Karena hanya ia yang mengkritik saya tentang tema cerita ini.. tadi kan sudah saya bilang di chapter 1, kalo tema ceritanya emg diambil dari fandom naruto, tapi saya lupa pengarangnya. Dan alasan saya tidak menyebutkan disclaimer secara utuh, karena menurut saya, semua pemikiran, ide-ide, tokoh, inspirasi, bahkan pengarangnya sekalipun adalah milik TUHAN YME. Jadi dengan disclaimer saya 'Semua milik Tuhan', sudah mewakili hak kepemilikan secara keseluruhan.. ^^

.

Oke deh.. segitu aja, ^^

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

Gamsahamnida

.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


End file.
